The Second Coming
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "I...won't let you hurt them." A red haired boy muttered out. "I won't let you hurt them." He slowly picked himself up from the ground, a giant sand being stared down at him, mocking him with various insults, and all the while the red head just barely stood up. He clenched his fists as he felt something flow inside of himself, he roared finally. "I won't let you hurt them!"
1. Chapter 1

Waves crashed along the beach as the sun set in a distance from the shore of an Island off the coast of The Land Of Fire, the sun giving the normally blue sky an array of brilliant colors. The clouds being a bright orange, while the sky gradually sinking into a darker shades of orange, red, and even some purple.

Along the shoreline, people had gathered, and many of them celebrating a wedding that had just taken place. There was dancing, music, some shows of strength, mediation, and even basic party tricks.

Among the crowd, a man wearing a brown kimono with a crest that black in color, and had the look of a vaijra. He had shoulder length, combed, brown hair. He stood impressively as well, being tall, and a tanned complexion. His dark eyes looked at the sea in front of him.

"Hashirama." A man said from behind him, making the man known as Hashirama turn.

There, in his gaze was his long time friend. His friend wore a red battle armor, similar in style to that of a samurais', and jingled as he walked towards Hashirama. His long, spiky, black hair bounced in the wind blowing from the ocean in front of them. His onyx eyes had a sense of mirth inside of them.

"Ah, Madara, it is good to see you friend. Have you come to enjoy the scenery as well?" Hashirama inquired. "The Land Of Whirlpools is truly amazing isn't it?"

"Indeed, compared to mainland, this place is a heaven away from hell. Speaking of heaven, be ready for tonight." Madara quipped. "It won't soon leave you."

"Oi Madara, that's really embarrassing, besides I'm not..." Hashirama sighed. "Who am I getting, I'm nervous, what if I screw up huh?! I hurt her, or she hurts me, what if...I have a heart attack?"

Madaras' right eye twitched slightly as Hashirama kept running through many, mainly horrible, scenarios. Finally having a enough, Madara slapped him across the head, rather hard. Hashirama just bent with the slap, holding his head in a rather childish manner.

"For someone so much stronger than me, you complain like a child while cutting its' first tooth. Just love her in a way that she would want, and a way you want as well. Think of it as two souls merging, and nothing less. Other wise it's not love, it's just sex." Madara spoke with wisdom.

"Coming from the man who gets laid about every other day, ever since forming Konoha we've been way too busy to do much of anything, and you _still_ get some every now and then." Hashirama replied. "Not cool."

"Some ladies just like Uchiha, just like some like your brother Tobirama a little too much. Besides, this is not what I wanted to discuss with you, it's about the tablet." Madara had a grim look on his face.

Hashirama looked at his friend, picking up on the grim look, and had a build up of worry inside of him. Madara Uchiha never got worried over anything, not really anything made him nervous, and to see his friend suddenly switch from happiness to worry in a mere blink of a need of conversation was disturbing a little.

"I fear _it_ will soon come back, we must get Konoha ready." Madara stated. "If it awakens, and we're not ready...we'll be dead for sure."

"Madara, we've talked about this enough times already. The Juubi can't come back until all The Bijuu are conjoined into it. To say that it could just form out of thin air is impossible, and that's just ridiculous." Hashirama summarized. "Besides, we'll be ready for anything."

"No Hashirama, it's not impossible, and we'll not be ready. It's coming, I've read the tablet.." Madara took a breath. "The decree of Sage isn't something to take lightly."

"Okay, well, what makes you think it'll happen in our lifetime?" Hashirama asked. "I am the best sensor in the world, and if it was born now I'd sense it anywhere...even from here."

"I never said in our lifetime, and I would hope so, maybe we could stop it. Hashirama, one of The Ten Signs have been met...it happened last night." Madara revealed, Hashiramas' eyes widened a little bit.

"Go on." Hashirama said.

"Last night, I saw it, lunar rainbow. The first sign of a storm, but this one was different, this one stretched further than the eye could see across the horizon. I had to use my sharingan to see it further, and what I saw was just pure chakra flowing in it." Madara explained, before watching Hashirama shift nervously.

"Now that I recall, I did feel something great moving over us, but I just think it was a spirit blessing me, and Mitos' wedding. Madara, how did the decree go again?" Hashirama inquired. "Let's see if it will hold weight."

"When a great spirit moves in the wake of a blue moon, see it as a bountiful, but fear it's meaning. For the great spirit will move once more, in a blackened moon, and descend an age of war upon the world once more. A great leader will fall, and many others with him, all of them consumed by the flames of war. The world consumed by war, ending on a red moon, for which the world will remain in red light for seven hours, and no more. There, a child will outcry its' first breath, and it'll embody the appearance of a man, but inside of him the soul of a demon. The child will embody nature, her will, and will see the hubris in man. There, a black sun will signal the rebirth, and behold...The Primordial God reborn." Madara spoke the legend. "With it...the world in eternal darkness."

"Can you be for sure, that this is the same spirit as spoke in the legends. Last night, the moon wasn't blue, it was was white like bone as it would be normally." Hashirama argued, and then looked at the ocean.

" _Still...last night, I did feel something."_

* * *

A loud cry was heard as a baby was being held by it's mother, it's hair was red just like hers', but the face more angular like the now dead father that laid behind her. In front of them an elderly man with a black battle armor was kneeling down, he had a sadden expression etched across his face.

"Kushina..." He spoke with a hitched voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Hiruzen...it's not your fau-fault. Pl-pl-please, take my ch-chi-child." She weakly placed the baby in his arms. "M-m-my sw-swee-sweet boy...H-H-Hiruzen, pr-aa-proteah-protect him."

"I promise Kushina, I promise to protect him, what's his name?" Kushina, the red haired woman looked at child.

Blood stained the ground where she knelt, an altar was just in front of her, the one the elder known as Hiruzen had been kneeling over. The babe wailed in the loss of its' mothers' arms, and she just fought back the tears.

She wasn't long for the world anyway.

"N-N-Naah-Naru-Naahhhto..." She struggled, but finally, slumping to the ground

She keeled over to her right, laying softly against the ground, her blue eyes slowly fading in a dull grayish blue as the life left them. A small trickle of blood left her mouth, and the elderly man known as Hiruzen just shook while sobbing.

"K-Kushina..." Hiruzen sobbed, holding the baby closer to him.

He then took in the surroundings, noticing the fox was no longer there. The Nine Tails had long been gone, but why it had just left didn't make sense, until Hiruzen felt something burn his arm. He almost dropped the baby as a result, but held on as the child's screaming became more present.

Hiruzen looked down at the boys' stomach, noticing a the eight trigrams seal, and his only lowered his head in realization on what Kushina meant by protecting her son, and whimpered a little bit when the babes' seal glowed once more.

Obviously causing the child pain, along with himself. He watched as the blood red moon that had been hanging in the sky slowly receded back to its' bony white color, and Hiruzen just clutched the boy.

* * *

Konoha was a horrible sight, many of it's buildings were damaged, and many bodies littered the area. Mostly shinobi, but there was quite a few civilians in the area. Hiruzen looked at the sight, struggling to hold onto to the child, but the seal seemed to have cooled down.

The man felt a few drops of something hit his shoulders, he noticed that it was starting to rain, a godsend for some of the shinobi trying to put out the fires. He himself found it a godsend since it cooled the seal on the baby, who was mewling in his arm.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Hiruzen murmured as he bounced the baby in his arm to keep it from crying. "It's okay, Grandpa Hiruzen is here, shh..."

The baby opened its' eyes for the first time, they were blue, just like his parents. He blinked for a moment, whimpering a little bit. Hiruzen noticed the whimpering, and sighed as he felt the child's stomach grumble.

" _Hes' hungry, I don't even think Kushina had time to nurse him before the seal broke, that poor woman...Gods, why did you curse them so?"_ Hiruzen thought as he looked around, noticing some people, he walked up to them.

"Lord Third, thank the Gods you are alright, what happened. Why did The Nine Tails attack?" One of the civilians as they looked around at their village.

"I don't know yet, we're investigating it, I need a favor, it's a tad unorthodox. I found this newborn, he seems to be hungry, and I was wondering if someone here could feed him. Formula, or something?" Hiruzen asked, while watching an older woman get up.

She reached for the child, who was still bare skin, and took a blanket she had been wearing and wrapped him up in it. She walked away with Naruto, sitting on some nearby rubble, Hiruzen keeping a close eye the entire time.

"Lord Third!" Some Jonin shouted as they arrived.

"At ease, what's the report?" The Third inquired as he looked at the Jonin.

"It's not good Lord Third, we've lost four hundred men and women, and the number continues to climb. Konoha Hospital is heavily damaged, The North, and West Gates are in poor condition. There is an uncounted amount of civilians that are dead. We fear that the fox is still out there, should we regroup for another round?" The lead Jonin inquired.

"Negative, The Nine Tails is gone for now, sadly I have bad news for you as well. The Fourth Hokage is gone as well, he drove the beast away." The Hokage stated, but kept the real truth under wraps at the moment.

"Yes sir...I'll get the man rounded up for S&R operations, we'll try contacting The Uchiha clan for assistance." The Jonin stated the plan, to which The Third Hokage looked confused at.

"Try to contact, you mean The Uchiha weren't present during the attack?" The Hokage inquired, he was looking around noticing some civilians being moved about by several of his shinobi.

"Negative, we've been fearing The Nine Tails trampled them, but we got word that they weren't in the village at all. Whatever happened, I hope they have a good excuse for this." The Jonin looked down upon realizing what he sounded like. "Forgive me, I'm just...I'm..."

"It's okay Tenzo, but for right now please hold your emotions in. We've got to get everything under control now, so here is my plan. I need you all to get the remaining Shinobi forces, we've got to make sure to keep everyone in check. I need you to personally check up with The Heads Of The Clans at once. Have them organize their members, all children that are of aged included, and find survivors." The Jonin named Tenzo nodded, and looked towards others.

"Quickly, lets' go!"

The Jonin sped off, and Hiruzen turned to see the woman finish nursing the child. She covered herself, before cooing the baby, who had fallen sound asleep. The civilians in the area, many of them young men looked at The Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, what can we do to help, we may not be shinobi, but I don't to stand by and let my fellow villagers die!" The oldest one of the young men yelled.

"Good, I need you to comb the streets, find anyone under rubble and get them out. If you find someone injured signal one of the shinobi in the area for medical assistance. Please, gather as many others, go!" The young men nodded, and began to run off.

The Hokage looked at the destruction, before watching a rather tall building collapse. The man walked back towards the woman, and looked at her. He held out his hands, and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, I must take the infant back now. I have to get him somewhere safe okay?" The Hokage reassured the nervous woman, and she nodded as she handed the redheaded child back.

Hiruzen smiled, and held the baby close as he sped off towards the mansion, and began to leap from building to building.

* * *

The Hokage entered the building, his personal Anbu came to greet him, and bowed.

"Lord Third, we've been informed, is it true that Lord Fourth is dead?" One of The Anbu asked, and sounded terribly disheartened by the news.

"Yes, but I must ask you all _not_ to head outside. I have a much greater task for you all to do, and I need you all to do it with vigilance only a team can do." The Third Hokage stated. "The child that I hold in my hands must be guarded, and watched over. As to why this child is important I'll inform you all later, but for now do as I command."

The Anbu nodded, the lead one, one wearing a cat mask was handed the child. She bowed, and clutched the child in her arms. The Hokage nodded as they walked towards his bed chambers, and he began to walk towards the exit of his mansion.

He walked out, noting the red hue the village gave off, indicating that a fire was raging about. Quickly, he began to get a running start, before leaping across the courtyard, and onto a nearby wall, before leaping onto a building.

* * *

Many shinobi were forming various hand seals, their leader, an Anbu with a bear mask was screaming with all his might.

"Keep the fire away from the gas mains, if it gets to them, this fire will get much worse, now everyone. On my signal!" The shinobi behind him, both young and old nodded as their cheeks puffed out. "Ready! Fire!"

The shinobi behind The Anbu watched as the jets of water the ninja were spitting impacted the flames, he himself was forming some hand seals. He then finished making the hand seals, and jumped into the air before slamming both feet back onto the ground when he fell back down.

"Earth Style: Fissure!" The Man yelled as the ground opened up, revealing the sewer under the street. "Everyone that can use advance forms of Water Style with me!"

Three shinobi dropped behind him, and they all began to form the same hand seal. They all clapped their hands together at the same time, and screamed out their technique.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" They all shouted as a dragon like pillar of water formed from the sewage water, and began to slam itself into the fire.

The steam rolled off the fire in torrents, making the hissing sounds of a giant snake as the men continued to throw as much as they could at the raging fire. The rain that was currently still do enough to put out the fire, even with the help from the shinobi.

"Again!" The Anbu called, letting everyone gather their breath.

They all got ready once more, and began to form their hand signs, roaring out they began the barge all over again. Slowly, they began to drive the fire back, the men, and woman screamed out as they continued to launch attack after attack on the flames.

* * *

"Push, more, keep it up!" Several civilians yelled as they attempted to push over some water towers from another building. "Come on, show our worth, the shinobi need our help!"

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

"Heee-aaavhhh!"

"Hoo-aaaaahhh!"

The shinobi watched as the water towers fell from the other building, quenching some the flames near the civilians, and giving the ninja there some more resources to work with. The heat of the flames making the water steam wasn't exactly beneficial to none water affiliated shinobi.

* * *

"Woooaaahh!" A giant man screamed as he threw a water into the fire. "Heeaaaahhh!"

The man had very long spiky auburn hair, and had a whirlpool drawing on both of his cheeks. He wore a armor, and some green dark green clothing from within that armor. Several more giant people made their presence known, and began to throw some water towers they got their hands on.

"It's weakening, beat it back!" The lead giant shouted.

"Yes Lord Choza!" The other giants shouted. "Wraaaaghh!"

* * *

A man with long white hair stood on top of a giant toad with dark green skin, and he looked at the fire that had consumed some of the poorer districts, and began to form hand seals. When he was done, another giant toad appeared next to the one he was on top of.

"Gamahiro, Gamaken, we need to tackle the fires here. The rain isn't pouring hard enough to put it out, and the longer we keep the fire without check the more people that are going to die!" The man exclaimed. "Get ready!"

" **Yes Jiraiya, we understand, ready!"** The toad raised up, revealing two large swords across his back.

" **Ah...once again, I show how ungraceful I am."** The newly summoned giant toad said with a stoic tone, and began to form the same hand seals as the other one.

"Fire!" The man known as Jiraiya shouted.

" **Water Style: Liquid Bullet Barrage!"** The one with swords shouted as he began to fire globs of water from his mouth, shooting at least seven of them into the sky.

" **Right, Wind Style: Vortex Blast!"** The other toad shouted as he blasted a gust of wind from his mouth, which impacted the water bullets.

"Okay, my turn! Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Jiraiya shouted as he spat mud from his mouth, making it land in front of the fire, and slowly it began to rise to form a giant wall.

"Sage Art: Walled Typhoon!" Jiraiya screamed as the bullets burst in the air.

" **Sage Art: Walled Typhoon!"** Gamahiro screamed as the bullets began to contort to the wind.

" **Sage Art: Walled Typhoon.."** Gamaken lazily stated as the screaming vortex of water plummeted down, and began to impact the fire.

The wall was pushing the force of the attack directly unto the fire, easily pushing it back, and stopping it complete. The rain in the area also began to increase, and soon the fire that was burning in the poor district was snuffed out.

Jiraiya was sitting on top of the toad, before sighing. He had a confident smirk on his face, and watched some people came out of the buildings that had been previously burning.

"Okay guys, listen, until Minato gets here we're gonna have to make sure these people get organized." Jiraiya stated to toads. _"What's taking you Minato?"_

* * *

A man wrapped in an elegant white kimono was hurrying towards a large compound that had been under guard men looking slightly similar to himself. He had long black hair, and lavender colored eyes.

He walked with a sense of purpose, his face had cuts on them from the battle that had befallen the village, and he was hurriedly walking into the compound. When he saw a woman appear from the compound, his heart was put at ease.

"Hisashi!" The woman cried, stumbling as she ran due to her large stomach.

"Himiko, thank the Gods." Hisashi said loudly as he hugged his wife. "How is the baby?"

"She's fine, but, the village..." Hisashi stroked his wife face as she spoke.

"Don't worry, it's over now, it's all over. The Nine Tails is gone, I don't know what happened to it. I felt its' chakra leave the vicinity of the village, we're safe." Hisashi reassured his wife as he hugged her.

Silently letting some tears fall from his eyes, he had truly seen hell today.

* * *

A woman with brown wild spiky hair, wearing a mesh armor, and a sleeveless shirt was watching with her brown slitted eyes as some of her clansmen helped many of the villagers out of the rubble, the flames had been fought back due to the water style shinobi, and Jiraiya himself.

"Lady Tsume, Lord Third is on his way here. I regret to inform you that Lord Fourth...is no longer with us." The wild haired woman just let out a depressed sigh, and she looked at the Jonin.

"Thank you, please go inform the men of the tragedy, but have them keep going with S&R efforts. The more people we save, the more we honor him." Tsume ordered, the Jonin nodded and jumped

away.

The shinobi looked at the ground in front of her, before sighing, and looking at the sky.

" _Walk free brother Minato."_ Tsume prayed, before her eyes filled with determination.

* * *

The sun had finally came, with it, daylight illuminated Konoha once more. Its' light shined down on the village, lifting the curse that was the night away, and revealing just the amount of damage done to the village.

Hiruzen finally was dragging himself back towards the mansion, he was exhausted, tired even for his age. He had some cuts along his face from the metal rebar, and rubble he had to climb into to get to some of the people.

"Lord Hokage, welcome home." An Anbu stated as he bowed respectively.

'Thank you, I need you to go and inform all Clan Heads that there will be a meeting in three days time. I also need you to tell Inoichi to spread the word to the men that this is far from over with. We still need to find the remaining survivors, or bodies, and treat them. So, as of right now all shinobi are on both over watch, and civic duties." Hiruzen explained his orders to the Anbu who nodded. "Be quick about it."

"Yes Lord Hokage!"

The man walked towards the mansion doors, opening them, he walked into the voyeur, before going upstairs into the upper offices, and the bed rooms. He sighed as he made his way into his bed chambers, and saw that a cradle had been set up.

He saw The Cat Mask Anbu woman, and nodded.

"Thank you Yugao, please get some rest." The elderly Kage ordered.

"Yes sir..." The woman said as she got up, before looking back at the crib.

Hiruzen made his way over to the small crib, and noticed the redheaded infant was fast asleep. For the first time, Hiruzen noted the whisker marks on his cheeks, and lightly rubbed his frail index finger against them.

"In all this pain, still able to sleep...you're going to be your mothers' son." Hiruzen commented while smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Our final numbers are so far as follows Lord Hokage. We've done three days of searching, and sadly our losses are very great. We've lost three hundred shinobi, most are veterans from previous wars, some of the strongest. We've lost countless civilians during the initial attack, last numbers were around six thousand total. Konoha's Medical Corps Search and Rescue teams were lucky, loosing only a few. However, sadly, many of the heavily injured shinobi may very well still die, there are simply not enough manpower that are trained to handle the chakra burns and wounds. We've currently have no record of any Clan Head death, all of them live, a testament to their skills." A Jonin stated as he read over the report in his hands from Konoha Hospital, and The Intelligence Division.

"I see...it has been three days since The Nine Tails attacked Konoha, and we've lost so many. I am expecting a meeting with The Council two hours from now. Depending on how it goes I'll be asking for ninja to gather, and civilians later on down the line later in the week." Hiruzen spoke. "I'll be expec-"

"Lord Hokage, the infant is requiring another feeding. May I get permission?" The Cat Mask Anbu inquired.

"Yes Yugao, you may prepare formula to feed the child, but please keep his crying to a minimum, I cannot have him announcing himself in The Council." The Hokage tried to quip in the end.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Yugao bowed, and then exited the room.

"C-Child?" The Jonin sputtered in question.

"All in due time, Yugao is his caretaker at the moment, and will continue to be so. They are under strict orders not to allow anyone else to see the child." The Hokage hinted. "So...no funny ideas."

"Yes Sir..." The Jonin said deadpanned.

The Jonin left, and soon Hiruzen got up afterwards. He walked towards the door, opening it, before making a right down the hallway. He heard the muffled cries of a baby, and entered the room where the crib had been moved just yesterday.

"How is he?" The Hokage inquired.

"He is healthy, despite what had happened. His seal is now tight, and has contorted to The Nine Tails, and will continue to hold. Minato truly made two ultimate sacrifices, he gave up his own son, and himself." Jiraiya said as he watched the baby getting fed.

"Jiraiya, his son isn't lost, he's being held by Yugao right now, receiving a formula." The Hokage argued.

"Really Sensei, how long will he continue to live? I was the caretaker for Minato, and Kushina, I taught them both. Taught them everything, and when Kushina became a Jinchuuriki, we all thought _her_ seal would hold. Now, look, she left a child, and her husband is dead along with her. So tell me again, why he _isn't_ lost." Jiraiya hissed in retort.

"Jiraiya...I think you need to calm down, please take the rest of today off. Clear your head, I don't want this to spiral into something darker. Just, please clear your mind, and look at him." Hiruzen said as he rubbed the boys' small toffs of hair. "He's the spitting image of them both."

"Sensei...I...you're right, I'll clear my head. Forgive me." Jiraiya lowered his head. "It's...just."

Hiruzen frowned when he saw some tears drop from Jiraiyas' eyes, he knew the feeling of loosing a son. He patted Jiraiyas' shoulder, giving the man a very kind smile.

"Jiraiya its' okay, just take a walk. When you're ready to see Naruto, then come back to me, alright?" Hiruzen spoke with a soft voice. "He'll be here."

"Y-yes sensei." Jiraiya said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, I'll go help some of the repairs on the gates."

"Very well." Hiruzen agreed with Jiraiya. "Do your best."

"Yes Sensei." Jiraiya closed the door behind him.

The Hokage heard the infant mewling in Yugaos' arms, and start to whimper. The red headed infant began to cry silently into Yugaos' arm, and move a bit. The girl bounced him a little bit, before holding him over her shoulder, and patting his back.

"Lord Hokage, he seems a little warm, should I call in Mikasa and have her scan over him?" Yugao inquired. "Just as a precaution."

"You may, but I'll attend to that myself. Make sure Naruto doesn't wail until I am able to at least start the meeting, it'll concern him, and his status." Hiruzen spoke while folding his arms. "I won't lie...it will be tensed."

"I understand." Yugao agreed. "I shall do my best with the child."

"Do your best then, goodbye for now Yugao." Hiruzen waived as he walked out the door, and left the child and girl alone.

* * *

"Please, be seated, and state your clan and name." Hiruzen said as he took a seat, placing his hands lightly on the mahogany table.

"Danzo Shimura, Shimura Clan." A man wrapped in bandages stated as he took his seat across the table from The Hokage.

"Hisashi Hyuuga, Hyuuga Clan." A man with a elegant white kimono stoically stated while gently taking his seat by The Hokage.

"Fugaku Uchiha, Uchiha Clan." A man with jet black hair coming to his ears stated as he took his seat opposite of Hisashi, the council looked weary when their gazes met.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, Yamanaka Clan." Inoichi stated light heartily, and took his seat while placing his hands behind his head.

"Choza Akamichi, Akamichi Clan." Choza stated proudly while crossing his arms as he took a seat.

"Shibi Aburame, Aburame Clan." A man with a brown coat stated stoically, and silently as he took his seat, his coat revealing very little about himself.

"Shikaku Nara, Nara Clan." Shikaku stated, a man with a very tempered face looked at Fugaku as he took his seat.

"Last, Tsume Inuzuka, Inuzuka Clan." Tsume stated as she took a seat, also glaring at Fugaku.

"Very good, everyone is here. I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Hokage, shall govern this meeting as a leading body. Bare into mind, I have _final_ say into any matters, and unless a two-thirds vote is counted against me, there will be no ratification on _my_ decisions. Are we understood the rules of this Council?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Yes, Lord Third." Everyone said in unison. "We all understand."

"Great. Now, we are here on the pretense that what ever is discussed here shall not be revealed into the public until a noted date, or silent until my say. I have erected seals outside the windows, and this very room. This is a CRS sitiuation, a Code Red Situation. Our decisions today can very well determine our standing in Hinokuni, and Konoha's very existence." The Hokage explained. "However, I must address the obvious in this room."

Hiruzen turned to Fugaku, who looked at The Hokage with his own onyx eyes.

"Uchiha Fugaku, reports came in during The Nine Tails Assault on Konoha, October Tenth. These reports are very _troubling_ to say the least. None of others clans, nor our neutral shinobi forces witnessed but _very_ few Uchiha enter battle against The Nine Tails. These Uchiha are being declared heroes after tonight's proceedings along with many other shinobi that survived. My inquiry shall be boiled down to a simple question...where was The Uchiha Clan?" Hiruzen asked with authority heavy in his voice.

"The Uchiha Clan was celebrating a pilgrimage, a Clan Tradition, protected under our rights when we signed the concordant like all other clans did during The Warring States Period. As to the few Uchiha that stayed in the village, I congratulate my kinsmen on a job well done. These angry glares that I am receiving may be rested, we The Uchiha Clan may had been few in number, but still gave support." Fugaku stated with pride in his voice. "I rest explanation under our old tenants, our conservatism, and nationalistic idealism. Uchiha Clan are Konoha, and Konoha is our home."

Several of the clan heads bowed their heads in respect, Shimura Danzo being one of them. Hisashi, Tsume, and Shikaku not being any of them. The Hokage looked at Fugaku, before narrowing his eyes, something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Very well...take back your seat." Hiruzen ordered Fugaku, who did as was told.

"Lord Hokage, if I may enter my opinion?" Hisashi asked permission. "I have something to say about Fugakus' place in this meeting."

Fugaku glared right at Hisashi, but watched as The Hokage motioned him to speak.

"Thank you my lord." Hisashi stood up, looking at his fellow Clan Heads.

"It is true, a few Uchiha did come to our aid. Many other smaller clans that aren't a part of the main table did as well, my argument is this, and it shall be quick. I believe Fugaku is bending the truth, not lying persay, but not painting the exact picture. Many Kurama Clan members fell to the beast, yet they do not have a place in this discussions, many civilians who helped fight do not have places here today, and _clanless_ Shinobi fell in battle. One, if it weren't for a man I didn't know, and had no clan...I may never got a chance to see my wife who bares my first child again."

Some the Clan Heads looked towards Hisashi.

"I am not a man of passion, I only show such things to three things. Honor, family, and Konoha. These proceedings are concerning all three, and my argument calls into question Konoha's future. For all those hundreds that died, dare I say possibly thousands come later this week that cannot be healed, but kept alive for their final moments with family, how can we accept the sacrifice of _just_ twenty two Uchiha, and only three survivors? When my kinsmen, both young, and old fought with all earnest? Did not Shikakus' clan fight with all earnest, and lost dozens more then us? Didn't Inoichi Yamanaka feel the deaths of those hundreds, like fireflies being caught by spiders?" Hisashi passionately spoke while looking at all the clans in the room.

"You speak of nationalism, yet give very little to Konoha save a few _assigned_ guards. You speak of you being Konoha, yet the blood of many, many more speak differently. You speak conservatism, as if you honored _The Old Law_. I dare say Fugaku, if you honor such laws, then I ask that you leave these proceedings under a peaceful manner, for your blood doesn't amount you a place here!" Hisashi yelled at the end, and Fugaku rose from his seat.

"You dare!" Fugaku screamed. "You dare question my loyalty based upon blood?! You say that I do not care, that I _personally_ wasn't there. If that damned woman could have kept her seal intact, all those innocence would've been alive now!"

"You bastard, how dare you speak of Kushina in that manner! She was with child at the time, a child that is very well dead now, and you sully their legacies?!" Screamed Tsume as she rose from her seat. "You sack of shit, if you truly cared about them as your own family then you'd been more ready! You knew she was very well nearing childbirth, and we all are _very_ aware what that does to seals regarding Tailed Beasts."

"So, that's it, because I honor an old tradition to my clan my name is sullied? My family, my clan sullied? You can't have it both ways, yes we weren't there, but we are still your family in this village!" Fugaku screamed slamming his fist into the table. "Do not ever say that I didn't care!"

"If I may interject, because this confrontation is based on how we feel." Shibi Aburame stated stoically as he raised his voice a little bit, and rose from his seat.

" I would like to point out both parties have logical arguments. Fugakus' clan has been a stable in Konoha for generations, his clan was the founder with The Senju. They also _do_ pilgrimage around this time of year, and there has never been a set date. So to outright say he _didn't_ care is totally wrong. Though, Tsume, and Hisashi have some points of their own. You _did_ know about Kushinas' pregnancy, and knew of its' effects on the seal. So, the argument cannot be made that you _are_ uncaring, but negligent. That Negligence costed the lives of hundreds more than was needed, and their is a price to be paid." Shibi stated. "I move a vote that we seize some Uchiha assets to make as donations, with some assets coming from our clans as well. In the ratio of two-tenths. The Uchiha will be pay double due to their _generous_ nature."

"Hmm..." Shikaku stood up. "It sounds fair Fugaku, and I am in agreement with Shibi. If you _really_ care for our village. Please, be generous in the funding to repair, and The Nara clan will gladly meet the cost as well."

"As will The Yamanaka, if it's lowered three-tenths to the Uchiha. Sounds fair?" Inoichi asked as he rose from his seat.

Fugaku looked at the proceedings, and crossed his arms, before giving a very heavy sigh filled with anger. He looked at the ones standing up, and took a moment before nodding. He extended his hand out to main person arguing against him.

"Does this meet acceptable terms Hisashi?" The Hyuuga leader looked at him, and glared deeply.

Begrudgingly he raised his hand as well, and snatched The Uchiha's Clan Heads' hand. Shaking once, a sign of begrudging accordance, and the rest of clans minus Tsume nodded. She just kept glaring at Fugaku as she took a seat.

"Now that everyone is done fighting like children, shall we get to the matters at hand? Konoha has very few allies, none of them financially secure to be requested for funding. Even with our illustrious clans, we'll still be in a economic depression for several years to come, if we're lucky. Unless we can come up with something _feasible_ we'll be sitting in the red for a while." Shikaku stated while sitting back down. "And, I don't think The Daimyo will be so generous knowing that Konoha lost The Nine Tails, which made us a stable inside the nations."

Hiruzen looked to Shikaku, and sighed. He stood up, before looking at The Clan Heads, before giving a heavy sigh.

"The Nine Tails isn't lost, and I think its' time that I revealed it now. This why the information I am about to give is nothing less than an S-Class secret. Revealing, distributing, or even hinting is strictly forbidden. Are we clear on what I am saying before we continue to proceed?" Everyone nodded, though Fugaku looked intrigued.

"The Nine Tailed Fox is inside of a host, a infant, no more than three days old. The seal was made by the dying Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. The seal was made under the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu, and by the very nature of the seal The Nine Tails has no way of escaping death, when the child reaches his natural lifespan, past our time, the fox will be gone." The Hokage explained, before looking on as several members got restless.

"Lord Hokage, though it may sound morbid...but, you say if the child reaches old age and dies, the fox does as well?" Inoichi inquired. "Am I hearing this correctly?"

"Yes, the seal was designed to be a very powerful bind, tugging the soul of the demon to that of child. There is no escape, not any I could think of at least." The Hokage pointed out. "Why do you ask?"

"Lord Hokage...I know The Nine Tails is staple to balance in the great nations, along with other Jinchuuriki and their beasts. But, I must insist, we kill it." Inoichi stated while making everyone in the room turn to him.

Fugaku looked on, and smiled in agreement. He liked the idea, it was permanent solution to The Nine Tails, and the plan might carry out to the other beasts should they find their Jinchuuriki as well.

"Has this council gone mad?!" Tsume shouted. "An infant, you want to kill an infant? A child that has done nothing but breath, and for what because Minato sealed The Nine Tails inside of him?!"

"That's exactly the reason, good intentions, or just quick thinking The Fourth Hokage left behind no directives in this situation. I am with Inoichi, the child must be killed." Fugaku jumped in, while receiving a nod.

The Hokage looked at The Council shaking his head, before looking at them.

"You speak as if the child is a sacrificial lamb, because his face is unknown to you. I want to throw this situation out Fugaku. What if Sasuke was the child, and not this one, would you be so ready to kill your own child for the sake of the village?" Choza asked, and Fugaku looked at him.

Both stared at each other, each sizing each other up, looking for the answers they both wanted to hear. Fugaku looked down at himself in the reflection from the table, and sighed. Inoichi looked at Fugaku, before sighing.

"I thought so, and Inoichi I thought better of you. What if it was the child your wife currently carries, what if you were giving the knife?" Choza continued to question the council. "Would you thrust it into the babes' neck, or would you turn it to the next person who threatened your child?"

"Choza...as morbid as it sounds, it is the logical choice. The Nine Tails _is_ at its' own most vulnerable, there will _never_ be another time like this. Whatever fortune gave us this, whatever curse, this is the _most_ logical response." Shibi stated. "As for the question Choza...I would walk out of the room, and hand the knife to someone else."

"What about you Danzo, you're awfully silent?' Hiruzen questioned his old war ally.

"I believe that the child should live, but there must be a plan just in case the sealing arts fails on The Nine Tails _again._ " Danzo offered. "Truly this is a more logical choice, and all I have to say is that we'll have three things. The Tailed Beast, A ultimate trump card, and a back up plan."

"You talk about this child as if hes' just another tool comparable to a kunai, or a string. This is wrong..." Tsume said while clutching her fists. "Wait...Lord Third you never said who the child belonged to...whose child is it?"

The Hokage looked at the group, before sighing while lighting his tobacco pipe.

"The child is named Naruto Uzumaki, his parents are both dead, they were Minato and Kushina. You all have been discussing whether we should kill his child, or use it as a weapon. The only three I see defending him is Choza, Tsume, and Hisashi...though he has been silent so far." Everyone looked at The Hokage. "I'm very ashamed to call most of you brothers in arms."

"Lord Third...we just, never mind." Inoichi started before faltering, he looked himself in the glass window that overlooked the office.

"I still hold my argument, like I said, if it was my child I'd have no choice. The price of a few, does not outweigh the many." Shibi stated while sticking to his guns.

Everyone was getting ready to bicker at each other again until a loud cry was heard, that of an infants. The Hokage looked towards the door, before smiling, and looked on as the door opened. Yugao, carrying a light blue blanket wrapped around a baby, walked into the council room. She bowed slightly to show respect.

"Lord Third, I felt your chakra pulses, and I took them as a signal to bring the child. Do you wish to hold him? He has been...quite a hassle." Yugao questioned while holding the child.

Naruto wailed a little louder when he was taken by The Hokage, and held in his one arm. He sat back into his chair, before letting everyone get a look at the baby. The infant was mewling at the old mans' arm, and tried to muffle it's cries a little bit.

"Well...Shibi, here is the child you want to kill so badly. An innocent fawn with a great burden, and let me tell you all something. I am The Hokage, and I make the final say. I say this child lives, and he has a chance at life. A life not even ten minutes ago you all were readily willing to send off without regard, and snuff it out like it was criminal. So, if anyone wants to make their move, I assure...no _promise_ you that the moment you get out of the chair, I'll have your head laying across the other end." The Hokage threatened. "So...any more arguments on the child's life?"

"Lord Third, that child harbors _it_ and if it ever gets tricked we're all doomed! Think of Asuma, think of Asagi, you'll damn them both." Shibi protested. "It doesn't matter who child it is, and I'm not trying to defy you, but for the sake of the village please reconsider what you say."

"Enough Shibi, you've had your time." Hisashi interjected. "The Hokage's will is final, and after this revelation I doubt there would be a two-thirds vote to overturn him."

Shibi looked at his comrades, who looked at him, they understood that he lost _many_ kinsmen in the battle. The man wasn't exactly thinking straight either, and this was just too much, no one ever expected The Nine Tails to be released, especially with a seals expert like Minato there.

"Shibi, I understand why you feel this way, bare in mind I lost my wife to The Nine Tails as well. So, I know the stakes in this hand I'm playing, and with it I say the child lives. Now, the interesting debate we're about to have." Hiruzen said while using one hand to pull out his pipe. "Is _how_ he will live."

"The Fourth Hokage wasn't a very rich man, he didn't exactly have some big mansion. All he had was an apartment inside The Iku District, which was a middle class district, though after all of this is set and done...I fear that won't be the case." Shikaku stated.

"I think Naruto should keep the apartment, if it needs repairs, take the time to do so. He'll not be of age to live on his own until then." Danzo stated, finally entering discussions.

"Alone? We're really now talking about the young pup being alone, what if one of us wants to adopt him?" Tsume inquired. "Minato was a sworn brother to me, he had my back during the wars, and I'll happily take upon the burden of his child."

"Well...now that you mention it, that's not a very bad idea." Hiruzen said while smiling. "Any arguments?"

"Yes, actually, I have one." Answered Danzo who crossed his arms while giving a heavy sigh. "Morally, it is the right thing to, you were his best friend Tsume along with Kushinas'. However, morality often gets sullied by politically interests."

"What ever could you mean Danzo, he's just a child, and its' unlikely that The Hokage would reveal him as the Jinchuuriki to The Nine Tails any time soon. What's your game?" Tsume challenged.

"I am not playing any games, and as for his reveal. I say we do it sooner, rather than later, the reasoning goes as such. The child will eventually, either knowingly or unknowingly, begin to use its' chakra. People might not catch on at first, but from what I understand Jinchuuriki emotions effect the power of the seals they have. So, one burst of power from him being upset, and maybe people don't pick up on it. The second, even third time, but the fourth and fifth? People will start question _what_ he is, instead of _who_ he is." Danzo sighed. "Now lets you adopted him, and people figure out that he has The Nine Tails inside of him. People would shun you, probably stop hiring The Inuzuka in the village because of their hatred for The Fox in general. Making you suffer, makes him suffer would probably be their mindset."

"That's not a solid fact, chances are they would accept him!" Tsume countered.

"Actually Tsume, for once, I actually have to argue against you. Troublesome as it maybe, Danzo has a valid point. Anyone of us taking in the child would be morally great, save Shibi, but when it is revealed either through himself, or us that he's the container of The Nine Tails...then several things would happen." Shikaku stated. "The thing about you losing business, that's not far fetched, and I doubt without our businesses our clans would be financially secured...save maybe The Uchiha. However, the political outfall would probably be just a damaging. That clan maybe shunned, maybe just as hated."

"It would be like The Hyuuga clan going from well respected, to...total garbage?" Hisashi inquired on Shikakus' reasoning.

"Precisely, and The Hokage can't keep him either. Also, Danzo probably hadn't thought of it, but ROOT can't even have him. That program may actually _weaken_ the seal according to Danzos' testimony on how emotions effect Jinchuuriki. Too much bad emotions like sadness and anger would weaken the seal, and on the flip side, good emotions would strengthen it. Having neither would be putting Naruto disadvantageous to The Nine Tails' influence." Shikaku explained. "So, as for the apartment, our original argument. Keep it for him, it would make a great birthday present when he goes to The Academy, and if he feels unwanted, it'll make him feel loved."

"I am at agreement, Shikaku speaks with a logical point of view." Shibi stoically said.

"As am I, sorry Tsume, but Shikaku has a point." Hisashi spoke. "It would be wise to agree to it."

"Fine..." Tsume silently said with a heavy sigh.

"Hiruzen, we could reveal Narutos' status soon, but when we do we would have to make it very political. Something along the lines of The Fourth offering a new vessel as a hero, and tell them to respect the child for his great burden, though they might not like him." Danzo offered. "Our Shinobi won't be a worry, they know what a Jinchuuriki is, and won't be as quick to judge the child."

"Hmm...very well, I'll have Shikaku write out the speech, unless we can find Minatos' will...which would prove very valuable." Hiruzen spoke while bouncing the mewling child in his arms.

"Sir, as much as it pains me. Revealing Narutos' heritage, even to him would put him in danger. Kumo is looking for ways to strike back due to their damaged pride, and Iwa may send out assassins to kill him. Its' nowhere near safe to have him revealed as his son, until he is powerful enough." Tsume spoke, offering up something to the table regarding Naruto.

The Hokage took a heavy breath, and blew smoke from his nose.

"Very well...we will leave these details out. However, he will keep his mothers' name, due to the nomadic nature of remaining Uzumaki. When Kumo, or Iwa here about Naruto, they'll just assume we either took in a Uzumaki family like they have, or we simply found the child." Hiruzen agreed while giving details to the next course of actions.

Hiruzen got from the table.

"Okay, we're going to take a break from here. Everyone, please report tomorrow at the same time. As of now I call the meeting on Narutos' place in our village a close. If anyone wishes to privately talk to me, please do so in the next daylight hours." Hiruzen stated as he got up, and looked at his people.

"Yes sir." Everyone said as they got up, and began walking towards the door.

Tsume stopped, and looked at The Hokage, looking down at the fawn that laid in his arms.

"My lord may I?" She asked permissions while holding out her hands.

The Hokage nodded, handing her the child. The woman looked at him mewling in her grasp, but slowly stop struggling, and sleeping as if he was being held its' own mother. Tsume looked at him, angling her arms to hold him better.

She swore, towards his backside, she felt some sort of bump. She paid no mind to it, and started humming as she held Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it deadly to his health?" The Third Hokage asked a doctor. "Can it be removed, we've kept him away from the eyes of the villagers for two years now."

The doctor was a young man tasked with a very heavy task, he was around twenty five, one of The Hokages' top medical officials, having followed Tsunades' arts since he was a child. He was also the primary pediatrician for Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, the growth near his tailbone isn't deadly, and it can be removed. However, from what we can see this won't be an easy process, and it is a very dangerous procedure. The growth, which we had previously identified as mutation inside of genes is a natural part to his body, removing it would damage the coils in his back, making chakra harder to control. Not to mention it would leave him vulnerable at this age to infections, and even flesh eating bacteria that may result of narcotic tissue." The Doctor explained while holding pictures of the growth to show The Hokage. "My lord, I understand the villagers didn't take the news of a Jinchuuriki very well..."

"That was two years ago Shimata, time brings change, or brings ignorance. Either one more beneficial to us. However, can you tell me why his genes are so unorthodox?" The Hokage questioned, while a sleeping one year old boy was on the bed next to him.

"I don't know, and that's coming from studies done by our top geneticists. There are only three conclusions we can draw from such results, one of which is that The Nine Tails chakra as Naruto grows will effect his body, as stated by Jiraiya the seal constantly mixes his chakra at a one-tenth ratio. This early exposure to strong, nonhuman, demonic chakra may cause his genes to further mutate. In a way, it's no different from Orochimarus' experiments." Shimata spoke while moving some of his brown hair out of his face.

"And, the other two possibilities?" The Hokage curiously inquired.

"Well, one is extremely unlikely, almost absurd. One of my coworkers suggested that since Narutos' DNA is mutated, not unnaturally either, that one of his parents may have been of a _unique_ nature. Technically speaking, the suggestion is that Kushina had suffered mutations from the chakra itself from when she was the Jinchuuriki to The Nine Tails before Naruto. As evidenced, the other conclusion is actually far more likely, the whiskers on Narutos' face have been with him since birth correct?" Shimata inquired.

"Yes, I believe so." The Hokage answered.

"It is possible that The Nine Tails could have influenced Naruto throughout the pregnancy, after all Kushina had to carry him for ten months instead of the regular nine. Extra chakra might have made Narutos' zygote, and later fetus form mutate its' genes. Normally this would result in a vector of sorts, with Naruto however the continued exposure may effect him. Essentially, it would be as if The Nine Tails bared him just as much as Kushina, its' chakra already present before he was even sealed into the boy." The doctor continued to explain as he looked at the redheaded child.

""So, what does this mean for his future?" The Hokage asked. "I am a smart man, but I'm a man of battle not of theory."

"Well, from what he can tell if the growth continues naturally it'll eventually start to grow hair, in essence he'd be a tailed human being. In fact towards the tip of the tail we examined it, and found hair roots beginning to grow. So, I'll give three more years before its' fully grown, and this is just based on the extra appendage. There is no telling what this means for his brain capacity, his chakra, or even his basic senses. It could very well be detrimental, but the opposite could happen as well." Shimata wrote off a few notes, and looked at The Hokage before handing them to him.

"I'll expect him back in the next three months, in the meantime keep giving the antibiotics for his cold. I am aware you plan on moving into an orphanage soon?" The Hokage nodded at Shimatas' question.

"Yes, and I plan to place a transformation seal on him to hide the growth. It'll hold under his chakra, and mine as well. As long as he remains in the village, his transformation should hold." The Hokage answered.

"Good, the social interaction with other children would prove beneficial, in the event that his tail is revealed, or other changes occur within the three months please come back to me. I'll have my staff working a on a solution to this, and if we can't find one...well, then we'll start trying to figure out was for Naruto to live a normal life by shinobi standards." Shimata said as he took a sip of coffee that he had at his desk.

"Alright Shimata, I'll do so, take care." The Hokage said as he picked up Naruto.

"Fair weather my lord." Shimata said as The Hokage walked out of the room.

* * *

The cool fall air nipped at the older shinobi as he carried the bundle in a blue and orange coat. The boy inside of the coat opened his eyes, revealing ocean blue irises, and a smile creased onto his face.

"Grandpa...are we going to the big house again?" Naruto asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes we are, we're going to the big ol' house near the giant mountain with faces on it. Can you tell me whose faces are on the mountain?" Hiruzen asked the boy playfully.

"Um...um, Hashiama...um, Torama, you...and um. Mino!" The redhead answered while curling himself closer to the man.

"Close Naruto, it's Hashirama, Tobirama, and Minato." The Hokage told Naruto as he watched the boy look around the empty streets in the village.

"Grandpa...where are mama and papa?" The Hokage frowned a little bit, and smiled as he looked towards the sky.

The Hokage pointed up at a bright star, and watched as Naruto looked up.

"There up there, they're in heaven." The Hokage said as he looked at the child, before watching the child yawn.

"I wanna see them...mama, papa, I wonder what they look like?" Naruto questioned as he looked up at the sky.

The Hokage looked at Naruto, before smiling.

"Well Naruto, your mother was a very sweet girl, she had beautiful long red hair. She had such a round face, and her beautiful blue eyes were only matched by your fathers' own. Your father also...had red hair, and he had blue eyes. He was slender in form, and you have his angular face." Hiruzen lied begrudgingly as he looked at the child with a sad face.

"Hmm, does mama and papa love me?" Naruto inquired innocently.

The Hokage looked at him, smiling a dad but prideful smile. Holding Naruto with one arm, he pointed his thumb over his chest, and smiled brightly as he spoke.

"Your mama, and papa love you so much they're watching you right now from heaven. That's a promise little one, even on a old heart like mine." The Hokage said proudly, making Naruto smile.

"Okay Grandpa." Naruto yawned a little before feeling his stomach grumble. "Hungry..."

"Oh, I'll see if I can get Aunt Yugao to prepare you a snack when we get home, now, come on lets go back to sleep okay?" Hiruzen said as he rocked the boy in his arms.

"Okay Grandpa..." Naruto mumbled as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A monkey as tall as a human with white hair, and brown eyes laughed as he used his white tail to play with Naruto who kept trying to jump up and catch it. The monkey wore a vest, and a Konoha headband, while it had the symbol of monkey along the cloth of the headband.

"Uncle Enma no fair!" Naruto wined as he kept jumping up, and down.

"Oh come now child, you al-oh gotta be quicker than that!" Enma laughed as he kept moving his tail up and down.

Narutos' red hair bounced as he leaped at the tail once more, only for Enma to move it just out of his reach, he growled out as he fell back onto the wooden floor. Enma catching a him with his hand before he could fully fall down.

"You're tenacious aren't ya? Come now, it's time for dinner." Enma called as he picked up Naruto.

"I'll get your tail eventually Uncle Enma!" Naruto proclaimed while still reaching for his tail, the giant monkey just chucked as he patted the boys' back.

'In due time you runt, now come on, stop grabbing at my tail, we've got some food to eat." Enma stated while reaching behind his back to pull the child more towards his front.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto mumbled while pursing his lips. "Still won't help you one day..."

* * *

"Well, now, Akahana. I am just saying that in the next week Naruto will be put into your care. I'm sure there is something I could give to make you reconsider saying no." Hiruzen said to an elderly woman who had faded brown hair, and was smoking a cigarette.

"Well Hiruzen, I'm not going to lie. I'd love a donation to the orphanage as compensation, you and me both know that the child would be bringing danger with him if _anyone_ knew about his condition." Akahana said while taking another drag, and sighing out while blowing the smoke.

"Which is why only I, my Anbu, Enma, and you my old comrade know of this. Do this as a favor from an old friend, I don't know how long I can keep Shibi, Inoichi, and Fugaku from arguing that I'm keeping the child." Hiruzen explained while lightly pleading his case.

The woman took a long drag of the cig, she then smashed it down into the ashtray, and blew the smoke from his lips. She looked at The Hokage, before sighing, and giving a light smile.

"I'll take him on, but, he seem very fond of Enma. It'd be sad to take him away from The Old Monkey King himself." Akahana spoke, and then just leaned back in the chair.

"I don't plan on Naruto not seeing Enma, I can arrange I once a week visit. Enma is very tough, hard to befriend, but you're right he has taken a liking to Naruto. I think if I recall he calls him Uncle Enma, and he thinks Enma is my brother." Hiruzen joked at himself.

"Well...he isn't too far off." Akahana shot as she laughed a little bit, and only then notice The Hokage lower his head a sorrowful expression.

"I'm not the handsome devil I used to be..." The Hokage murmured, before taking a long sigh.

"Ah come now Hiruzen, I used to be a beautiful flower myself...now I'm withered old vines with maybe a few more years left in me." Akahana spoke as she took a shot at herself. "So, does Naruto like to do anything in particular, like singing, dancing?"

"Hmm, he likes running, and exploring. For a two year old he's actually quite the energy ball, hopefully the women at the orphanage can take care of him. However, sadly...I ask that you do not give him a family." Hiruzen tone changed to a solemn one as he spoke.

Akahana was a little aback about what the man had just said, and she looked at him.

"Why, why deny him something he'll see others get?" Akahana inquired, she wasn't mad just curious.

"Its' not anything out of spite, and most certainly not anything out of thought. The reason is that once a family adopts him then they'll be at risk from other villagers when they find out Naruto had been adopted, and they'll be targeted. They could take it out on Naruto, or even join the villagers in the constant emotional drama they could inflict." Hiruzen explained. "And, giving Minatos' research notes...emotions on all spectrum effect the seal."

"I see, very well, I'll make sure hes' not around to see other kids leave. But, Hiruzen, this could hurt him in the end you know?" Akahana questioned while looking at Narutos' picture on the mans' desk.

"Yes...I know, but Enma should help. If he can't have a family, then he'll have a surrogate Grandfather, and a Uncle of...extraordinary prospects." Hiruzen punned as he chuckled a little bit.

"It wasn't funny then, it isn't now." Akahana deadpanned.

"Oh, right, well off with you then. I got some letters to read...somethings to write, and I most certainly got a lot of time on my hands." The Hokage said as he ushered the woman out.

The woman looked at him, before shaking her head.

"Shadow Clones are unbecoming of you." Akahana joked while lightly jabbing The Hokage with her elbow, who then proceeded to pop out of existence in a smoke cloud.

Hiruzen was standing on top of his mansion, reading a book when he felt the clone pop, he groaned before forming the hand seal needed. Lightly, and somewhat annoyed he spoke the jutsu he needed.

A puff of smoke later a Shadow Clone of Hiruzen was standing next to him, and looked at the man.

"I'll get on the paperwork right away." The Clone said as he walked off towards the staircase.

Hiruzen took a long drag out of his pipe, before blowing the smoke out, before snickering.

" _She never changes..."_ Hiruzen chuckled at his thought. _"Hmm, I wonder what Naruto and Enma are doing now?"_

* * *

Bowls littered the table as Naruto swallowed a long string of noodles, and sat the bowl down. Enma had various soft bamboo sticks, bananas, and even some left of bones of a chicken he had just ate. Both of them belched at the same time, and they both chuckled.

"I'll have one more!" Naruto called out.

"I as well!" Enma said as he chuckled while finishing off a banana.

The Anbu in the room looked at each other, each of them stunned about how much the boy and King could eat. The Anbu with the cat mask, Yugao, sighed as she headed for the kitchen. Muttering that The Hokage better restock the food when this storm was all over.

"How can two beings eat so much, we've got a two year old...boy...that can eat seven bowls of ramen and keep going along with some baked chicken. Then we got Lord Enma who literally ate twelve chickens, fully cooked mind you, but still." One Anbu wearing a bear masked muttered to one with a mantis mask.

"Hmm...I don't know. It's weird to me also, meh." The mantis masked man said as he took a sip of water while slightly removing his mask.

The door open to the dining room, and The Hokage walked in.

"What in the seven levels of nirvana is going on here?!" He exclaimed in surprise as he looked at the abhorrent amount of dishes that had been cleaned off the table.

Naruto was currently trying to bite down on a banana that Enma handed him, looking at The Hokage who had a disturbed look on his face. Enma chuckled a little bit, before rubbing the back of his with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello Hiruzen, care for entering a food eating contest?" Enma joked as he laughed wholeheartedly now.

The Hokage didn't look very amused, and crossed his arms, before sighing. He had a smile on his face, and looked at The Anbu. Nodding, The Anbu left for the kitchen, and The Hokage walked over towards the table to where Naruto was struggling to hold his head up.

"A little sick there Naruto?" The Hokage inquired while chuckling.

* * *

The Hokage was standing in a grassy field outside The Eastern Gate to Konoha, he wore his combat armor. The combat armor was steel, fitted to his form, and bore a navy blue color. He had mesh sleeves on his arms, and near his neck.

In his hands was a training staff, to the left of him was Naruto asleep near a tree. It had been seven days since he talked to Akahana, and today was the day he would have to abide willingly to the council.

After all, two years ago, he himself had agreed to it.

In front of him was Hayate, the mantis masked Anbu. Yugao, the cat masked Anbu, and two others. Each brandishing a sword. He twirled the staff around, before smiling, and motioning for them to come.

The Anbu charged, and Hayate quickly found himself on the ground, being sidestepped and tripped by The Hokages' left foot. Yugao came at Hiruzen like he wanted, killer intent, and slashed her sword.

She had it blocked easily by the staff, and found an elbow in her sternum when The Hokage spun on his right heel to avoid the two other Anbu. She then felt the mans' hand on her shoulder as he hoisted himself upside down on it, and began to vault behind her.

She tried to turn around, only for him to send a mule kick into the same place he had elbowed her, making her keel over. The Hokage twirled his staff around as the two other Anbu came, and easily blocked their slashes, before tripping both of them when he got low and spun on the ground with the staff.

The Hokage then hit them both in the head once, with a fluent jab of his staff. He jumped backwards, allowing them to get up. The Anbu all were rubbing various parts of their body, Yugao found it hard to stand up, as well as Hayate who had somehow gotten hit in the back of the head while he was tripping.

The Hokage held the staff behind, and took a long sigh, before motioning to come again.

The Anbu all charged, but one jumped into the air, and threw shuriken. Hiruzen easily spun around, and blocked them with his staff, before his instincts blared for him to avoid something to his back. He ducked forwards, spinning the staff behind his back, and struck Hayate across his face with it.

He smiled, and rolled forward, and struck Hayate under his with the staffs' bottom. The Hokage stood up, and merely back stepped when the two Anbu wearing monkey masks slashed at him from either side.

He jumped into the air, split kicking them both, and made them slide across the ground. Yugao roared out as she came running, blue chakra swirling in her sword, she used only one hand. Bringing the sword to her side.

"Hazy Moon!" She screamed.

The Hokage smiled, before twirling the staff around, and began to black the series of slashes and stabs directed at him. He whistled nonchalantly, before sighing out in boredom and kicked the sword out of her hand.

The sword went into the air, where he grabbed it, and held the tip to her throat.

Yugao fell to the ground, landing on her buttocks first. The Hokage smiled, flipping the sword over, and motioned for her to take it. She did so gently, and smiled herself as her mask came off. Revealing smeared make up across her face.

"Not bad Yugao, getting much faster. Hayate, how are you doing over there?" The Hokage inquired.

"Ith thinth ith bith myt tomgue." Hayate struggled to speak as her an Anbu walked over to him chuckling.

"Well, that about answers that question." The Hokage reasoned while twirling his staff around, and looked at Naruto who was starting to wake up.

"Get a good a nap Naruto?" Yugao asked as she got up, and went to attend the child.

"Yeah Aunt Yugao! Hey, why do you look like a clown?" Many of The Anbu and even The Hokage stifled their laughter.

"Oh nothing, just trying to be funny,see, blah!" Yugao stuck her tongue out at Naruto, who chuckled a little more.

The Hokage looked at Naruto, frowning slightly, he had placed the seal on Narutos' back a couple days ago. The man was saddened that hopefully people wouldn't get to see the real Naruto, but in a way it wasn't the entirely right thing to do.

Now, under the rules he had agreed to, he would have to give Naruto away today. It almost made him cry, and almost was as close he gotten to crying since Biwakus' death.

"So, you ready to go see your new home?" Yugao asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready! I hope it has a lot of other kids in it, I mean, I heard it has a lot of other kids in it. Did Grandpa play another trick on me?" Naruto childishly inquire as he pursed his lips.

"No, no, he told the truth after all Uncle Enma would tan his hide if he didn't, now come on." Yugao spoke as she picked up Naruto. "I'll give you a piggyback ride there!"

"Oh cool!" Naruto excitingly proclaimed. "Weeeeee!"

Yugao began to leap away with the child, The Hokage just stood there, before sighing once more.

"I hope this works out for the best..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hai!" A young child shouted as he attempted to strike Enma with a small staff ratio to his size.

"Oi, oi, getting closer there." Enma said as he used his own staff to block the child's. "A little more."

The child in question was covered with a hooded Gi, the Gi was blue in color with the symbol for monkey on the back. The child twirled the staff for a moment, accidentally striking himself in the back of the head with it.

"Gah!" The child screamed out in pain, and landed on the ground.

"Oh dear...come on Naruto, stop playing around." Enma pouted while leaning on his staff.

Enma stood there for a few moments, and slowly began approaching the downed child. He smiled when he noticed a lump under the hood, and pulled the hood away from Naruto revealing shoulder length spiky red hair.

The Monkey King sighed, and turned around.

On cue the child, now identified as Naruto dashed up from the ground, and jumped head level to Enma, and tried to bring his staff down on The Monkey Kings' crown. The monkey simply chuckled, and back stepped.

Naruto landed on the ground, and turned on his heel while shoving the staff forwards like a spear, which nearly got Enma. The Monkey King smirked as he deflected the blow with his staff, and spun on his foot.

The two stopped, each holding the staff they owned in their right hands, and both charged at each other. Naruto blocked some of the jabs, only to have a few lightly tap him on his cheek, face, and legs.

Enma had skillfully dodged the attempts Naruto made to hit him, easily moving his body out of the way, similar to a stream of water shaping itself around a gorge. The redhead applied chakra to his body, much to Enma surprise, and began to swing faster.

It was a minute amount at best, but Enma was surprised by the speed increase of Narutos' attacks. He found himself actually trying to block some of them, and watched as Naruto twirled his staff above his head, which was about chest level to Enma.

"I'm gonna get my free ramen Uncle Enma!" Naruto shouted as he kept twirling his staff. "Hai!"

Enma jumped back when Naruto suddenly stopped twirling the staff, and launched a thrust with it. Nearly catching Enma, he was stopped for a moment, and scratched his chin. Laughing wholeheartedly.

"You can try." Enma taunted. "However, you'll find that I'm more than intent to keep the finances of my brother stable."

"Hai, Hai-Hai-Hai-Hai-Hai-Hai-Hai!" Naruto screamed as he began to attack once more, and send a flurry of thrusts at Enma.

"Wow-n-no-non-not good enough." Enma blocked the last thrust. "Try again?"

"You know what, no, I got something you wont be able to dodge!" Naruto screamed. "Something I saw you and Grandpa practicing! Watch this!"

Naruto began to twirl the staff above his head, and slowly brought it to his sides while applying chakra to his arms, and his legs. The staff began to blur a little bit as it spun, and Naruto roared out as he charged.

"Staff Style: Whirlwind Blitz!" Naruto called out as he began to jab at Enma with high speed strikes.

The Monkey Kings' mouth hanged open for a moment, before he began to deflect the attacks, and dodging some of them. He kept backing up as Naruto approached him, and felt his back hit a tree. Naruto smirked, and jabbed Enma on his foot.

Enma smirked, and watched as Naruto backed up. The redhead bowed to him, holding one his palms side ways as he did so. The Monkey King did the same, and snapped his fingers as he rose up. Narutos' staff disappeared, as did his own.

"Very good Naruto, very good indeed. You're a prodigy like your grandfather. So, I guess I owe that ramen?" Enma inquired while smiling.

"Yep, you lost fair and square!" Naruto proclaimed as he pointed towards Enma. "And, don't even think of trying to sneak your way outta this one Uncle Enma!"

"Heh, spunky little one aren't you nowadays. Alright, I suppose that I can treat you to ramen, though your grandfather won't like his bank account afterwards." Enma said holding out his hand.

Naruto took it, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll pay him back when I become a bad as-ow!" Naruto screeched as his ear got pinched. "What's that for?!"

"No foul language young one, I'm rearing you up to become a gentlemen, and I'll be dam-ow!" Enma screeched himself when Naruto pinched him in his own ear.

"Look whose talking!" Naruto retorted.

"Ha! Wanna start a pinching war with me, unlike you, I have four appendages I can pinch you with!" Enma spoke with fire in his eyes.

Naruto blinked for a moment, before sweating from nervousness.

"Um, whats' an appendage?" Naruto innocently asked.

Enma blinked for a moment, and just sighed while rubbing his temples with his right palm.

"I'll tell you later, now, food!" Enma announced as he took Narutos' palm and transformed into a human.

* * *

Hiruzen was standing on top of his staff, he was focusing hard on keeping five leafs floating in the air around him through wind chakra. He wore a brown Gi that had the insignia for Monkey on its' back, and brown pants.

"Hmm..." Hiruzen hummed as he slowly moved his arms around to make the leafs move, and soon brought them in closer.

The Hokage slowly brought them towards his open palms, which were hanging parallel to each other. Slowly the leaves began to spin around in his hand. Then a blue hum slowly began to slowly sounded as a blue chakra sphere began to form.

Slowly more, and more, the sphere grew slowly bigger. Hiruzen focused hard, but then started to cough. The coughing became worse, and then so severe he lost balance off his staff. Falling to the ground, and clutched his chest.

"Gah..." Hiruzen sounded, and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a black pill, and slammed it into his mouth. Using the saliva in his mouth The Hokage managed to swallow the pill, and rolled over to face the sky. Small trickles of blood came from his nose, and he smiled.

"I guess its' a little late for me to start learning new jutsu like this, my body isn't as durable as it used to be...hmm, so Enma...how did Narutos' training go?" Hiruzen said as he continued as he looked towards the sky.

The Monkey King soon emerged from the shadows, and looked at his old partner. He had a sorrowful gaze fall upon the man, and he took a seat by him. A image appeared in his mind of when the two were younger, and Hiruzen actually had some hair.

"It is coming along well, Naruto is naturally talented in chakra, and I suppose The Nine Tails would have something to do with that. He actually just used his first jutsu today...a jutsu he claimed that he saw us both use in our last watered down spar." Enma revealed as he laid down besides Hiruzen, and looked at the sky.

"I see...hmm, so what do you think I should do Enma? Enroll him now, or wait another year?" Hiruzen inquired, though he knew what Enma said didn't really matter on his ability to order his own shinobi now and future.

"I think it would be a good idea to cultivate a seed before it brittle. Enroll him now, and I assure you'll have someone capable in the future of surpassing you, and maybe his own father." Enma chuckled.

"You did make sure he was at the orphanage, and not here, correct?" Hiruzen inquired, while wiping some of the blood that flowed from his nose.

"I did...speaking of, it would appear Naruto is happy. However, the old edict that you allowed of not being adopted is taking a slight toll. I've seen him cry when some people leave with new families, and some of the kids have begone bullying him for it...children are cruel." Enma said as he sighed, but then smiled.

"It'll make a man outta him, and he'll use this to learn, and do the opposite of what others' do." Enma continued. "One hero fell five years ago, and another is rising from his ashes, a physical metaphor Minatos' preferred saying. When there is fire, there is ash...and then life."

"Aye...that is true. Sadly, I don't think my flames will keep burning for much longer. The Doctors are pushing me to retire, and I continually refuse to do so. If a puppet Hokage ever got in, or God forbid Danzo, Naruto would be in danger." Hiruzen explained. "I'll suffer, I'll continue to feel pain, but I refuse to allow any harm to befall one of my own...even if he isn't blood."

"Do you think Naruto would want you to hurt?" Enma questioned.

"Does it matter what it wants in this situation? You, and I both know what we're discussing." Hiruzen looked at Enma with a serious gaze. "If I die Enma, and if you fear that Naruto will be in danger you have my full permission to take him and run to Fruit Mountain."

"So, the cancer has progressed that bad?" Enma finally questioned.

"Yes...its' spread to lungs over the last week. Tsunade visited me, and gave me a fresh supply of her pills but sadly she says their only going to stave off the future for a few years if anything." Hiruzen spoke, but then smiled.

"Its' a great irony, I'll soon die a God, just like my predecessor Hashirama." Hiruzen chuckled. "Though, I'm not afraid of what awaits me."

"Yes...Hashirama, in old age he gave his life to protect Mito from The Takigakures' greatest assassin, but hopefully you can pass with ease into the next life instead of fighting." Enma spoke, and turned to looked at Hiruzen.

"You know Enma, this training ground holds a great deal history for both of us. Its' where we first met, its' where I became Hokage in coronation, where I made love to Biwaku, and where we currently trained for the last forty years. Can you do me a favor, and bury me here?" Hiruzen questioned. "I'd love to be in a place that will hold legacy for my family for generations to come."

"Your wish is my command Lord Hiruzen." Enma yawned. "Come my lord its' getting late. Plus that Kumo Ninja will be setting off shortly."

"I agree, I should get some rest, I got another meeting tomorrow." Hiruzen agreed, and got up off the ground.

* * *

Naruto had ventured from The Orphanage late at night. He was wearing black clothing as he ran through the forest, and was smiling all the while. He had brush, and some white paint. He was going to tag his Grandfathers' face tonight for his birthday.

A common joke he loved to pull, he even had the rope to do so. On his back, in a clothed scabbard, was a mall bo-staff Enma had given him that night. The boy found that applying chakra to it could make it extend to thrice its' normal size, almost to the size of his grandfathers' staff, but much thinner like a normal staff.

Naruto successfully evaded any Anbu that would had been watching him, and came towards a small hole he had dug under Konohas' gates when he first joined the orphanage, and wanted to just go back to his Grandfathers' home.

The funniest thing was though, he had connected to the weirdest clans' side of the village, the ones that had the weird white eyes all the time. He didn't know, but he never wanted to question in fear of offending them.

Naruto emerged through the hole, dirt was all over his clothing, and he looked around. He chuckled evilly, and began to duck through some of the street alleys, and hid around the corner of a building.

That's when he heard something like a yelp, and then heard running. The redhead grew fearful that he had been noticed, and hid in the shadows. Just then he saw someone running, and carrying something draped over his back.

He was looking around, and made sure he wasn't followed.

"Good...coast is clear, now to make sure this little bitch isn't hurt too bad." The man spoke aloud, as pulled the thing draped over his shoulder.

Naruto watched as he unfurled the cloth, exposing the face of a little girl with navy blue hair. Narutos' eyes widened, and felt himself clenching his fists. This guy looked around, exposing a headband with a cloud symbol instead of that of a leaf.

"Good shes' not hurt, I'm good to go. I'll have to meet up with the others by the large fucking tree in forest at the Eastern Gate." The man spoke aloud, and smirked as he picked up the girl.

" _What should I do, this guys' an enemy ninja...damn it! He has someone too!"_ Naruto gritted his teeth as the guy began to run. _"Large tree at The Eastern Gate...did he mean...I know that place!"_

Naruto looked around, and found something interesting. Some weird papers that the guy accidentally dropped while he was observing the girl, they were red with the symbol for fire on them.

Naruto picked them up, stuffing them into his pockets. He knew what they were, and if he could close they'd prove useful. The redhead looked around, before running towards the hole in the wall.

He was going to try and save the girl, and use the notes to make some of Konohas' ninja go to where he was.

* * *

He quickly dashed outside through the forest, applying chakra to his feet. He saw the man inside the treetops above, and kept his eyes on the man at all times. When the man suddenly stopped however, everything in Naruto told him to roll forward.

He did so, and watched as kunai sunk into the ground where he had been running. The redhead looked up, and saw the man was gone. That's when he dodged to the right, sidestepped the man who tried to stab him.

"A fucking kid?!" The man announced as he pulled the kunai from the tree where Naruto had been at. "You got some fucking death wish, or something little brat?"

"No, but I know you're an enemy ninja! I also know you're kidnapping someone, which is illegal! I'm gonna stop you!" Naruto announced as he pointed towards the man.

"You, me? Bwahaha!" The man laughed mockingly at Naruto, before gathering kunai from his pouch.

"Oh well, I'll have no qualms about killing children, I've killed plenty during the war. Last chance boy." The man warned Naruto, only to see that he wasn't backing down.

The man sighed, throwing the kunai hard at Naruto, and expected to see the redhead fall to the ground with kunai all across his chest and head. Naruto instead dodged them by falling to the ground, much to the mans' surprise.

The boy got up, and pulled his staff from the cloth scabbard, and began to apply chakra it causing it to lengthen. He held it behind his back, holding one of his palms out. The man pursed his lips, and just tossed the girl to the ground.

"You're such a fool, fools die in this world child, and I'm sorry but since you know I'm taking this girl...you gotta die." The man said as he reached to his side, pulling a short sword that had been a scabbard on his back left hip.

Naruto eyes widened slightly, and he felt himself shake. Slowly, Naruto walked towards the man, keeping his stance. The man smirked, and mocked lunged at him, making the boy fall backwards while yelping.

Naruto watched as the man quickly stepped over to him, making him back up, he rolled backwards and stood up. The redhead growled, before reaching into his pocket, and pulled out the red paper notes.

The mans' eyes widened slightly, and watched as the paper began to burn. Quickly Naruto tossed them hard, watching as they fluttered into the wind. The man quickly ducked behind a tree, and Naruto did the same while dashing past the man and grabbed the girl.

* * *

The explosive notes went off, creating a loud blast that drew the attention of several nearby Anbu. They looked at each other, noted the blast was at least five minutes away, and began to dash towards there.

* * *

Naruto had grabbed the girl, carrying her like the man did, but had to use both hands. He had dropped his staff on the ground somewhere, cursing that he could couldn't find it. When he didn't see the man, he began to run.

The redhead was dashing hard, springing with each step. The girl on shoulders began to mumble, and was something about her father. Naruto was nearing the gates when he felt something impact his leg, and make him fall to the ground.

He looked behind him, seeing a kunai in his leg, and pushed the girl off his back to pull the knife out. He screamed as he did, and watched as the man dropped to the ground just behind him, The man had a severe cut across his right face, and was limping slightly. He looked like he caught the wrong end of the blast.

"You little bastard!" The man screamed. "Don't you know what you've done?! My village needs that fucking little bitch you got! I'll have her, even if I gotta put your head on a pike!"

Naruto limply got up, and held the kunai in a normal grip in his hand, but felt himself shaking again. He grounded his teeth together when the man chuckled as he formed hand seals, causing earth to rise to the mans' hands.

"Earth Style: Rock Section Cane." The man said as the rock took shape, and formed a cane with a sharp edge.

Naruto barely dodged the cane that got thrown at him, landing on the ground hard and only did then he feel the man kick him with his boot. Punting the boy into a tree, which Naruto screamed when he impacted.

Blood slowly flooded his mouth, making him spit it out. The man smirked, and picked up the cane. He tossed it towards Naruto, who got nicked across the thigh, tearing into his clothing. The redhead coughed up some more blood as he struggled to stand, and saw that the cane was embedded in the tree next to him.

Quickly realizing that it was his only weapon, the boy grabbed it, and pulled as hard as he could. Eventually, popping it out of the tree, just in time turn around and receive a punch in the face by man. Causing him to skid across the ground, into another tree.

"I'll choke the life outta of ya..." The man announced as he dashed towards Naruto, and wrapped his hands around the boys' neck.

Naruto began to thrash about, and cough. He kicked at the man, but it didn't have no effect. The redhead began to gurgle out the words "No." and "Please." repeatedly. Begging the man not to kill him, while trying to kick him off.

"Die...die, die! Die! DIE!" The man said as he began to slam the boys' head into the ground.

Narutos' vision became blurry, and all he felt was his life leaving him. He looked for someway to get out of this. However, he knew better, it was over. He began to feel his lungs struggle as his breathing hitched from the lack of oxygen, and only then did something snap!

Naruto felt something inside of him burn, and soon a red chakra began to encompass him. The man wasn't paying attention as slowly the man closed his eyes and squeezed harder. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt them burn, only for them to snap open and reveal scarlet irises with a slit pupil in each eye.

Naruto felt something break off of him, and then felt something move under him. He watched as his growth thingy, the one had seen the doctor for several times, slowly grow red fur and creep behind the man.

The redhead then watched, and felt as he made it move to coil around the mans' own neck. The mans' eyes slowly opened to see Narutos' face had changed slightly even if Naruto didn't know it. Thick blackened whisker marks adorned Narutos' cheeks, a black ring formed around both of eyes, and Narutos' lips had darkened in color. Two of his upper canines poked through his lips.

The man began to struggle for breath as the tail became like a vice around his neck, and Naruto slowly felt his grip loosen. However, something began to snap inside the boy as unconsciously slashed the mans' face with his hand.

His fingernails having grown into claws, which tore into the side of the mans' face. Making the man howl in pain. Seeing the blood only made Naruto slowly slip into a more primal state of mind, and slowly he mimicked the mans' earlier motions, and wrapped his own hands around the man neck.

The man got up from ground, only to fall back as Naruto kept a hold of his neck with both of his hands, and his new appendage. Naruto childlike whimpers slowly became guttered growls of an animal.

"Aghh, get...off...of...offf...ooaaa!" The man struggled as he watched skin slowly peel off of Narutos' face, exposing a red mass under each fragment of skin that had peeled off.

"Demon...demon..." The man struggled as Naruto pushed harder onto the mans' neck. "Gaahhh...ahhh...aaahh!"

The found his bearings, and began to punch Naruto in the back of his head, making the boy loosen his grip with his hands. The man grabbed a kunai, and readied to strike the demonic child dead.

However, Naruto responded with biting into the mans' neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi Uchiha was an Anbu Captain of Konoha for the last two years, having been given the promotion at a very young age. Currently he had entered into a little clearing where The Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, had been found barely conscious.

She had some trauma to her head, and neck, but nothing too serious. Itachi was currently accompanied by two more Anbu, Yugao to his left, and Tenzo to his right. The latter feeling an ominous force within the woods surrounding them.

"So, that Kumo bastard they sent was really a spy, and they wanted Hinata?" Yugao inquired from the scene, but took note of the severed arm laying on the ground near Hinata.

"You think she severed her kidnappers' arm?" Tenzo asked he looked around, trying to get a location of the ominous energy.

"No, she doesn't have anything capable of severing her attackers' appendages. Plus, look." Yugao picked up the arm. "Bite wounds, it was chewed off."

"Chewed off...for a wolf to kill a Jonin let alone a war hero, it had to be a _very_ large wolf." Tenzo noted, but looked at Hinata who had a sort of burn on her on her arm.

He walked over to her, and looked at her arm. It wasn't going to be permanent, but he noted the burn as being one caused by chakra. Something had placed at the tree, and it had burned her arm in the process.

It only sent chills down Tenzos' spine, he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked up, and his mouth fell open, there on the tree was an arm. It had been severed, and thrown into a tree limb. He shook slightly, and looked around.

"Guys, I don't think it was a wolf...be careful. We're dealing with something not of _this_ world." Tenzo said as he took a kunai out, and stood guard over Hinata.

"What do you mean...you can't say there is a demon lurking about here right?" Yugao asked as she placed her hand on her katanas' hilt. "That would be ridiculous."

"I found another limb, whatever happen to that Kumo shinobi, it wasn't pretty. Plus, with the limbs being so scattered, I don't think a oversize wolf would be capable tossing limbs into trees." Tenzo said as he looked about.

"It doesn't matter, we're to wait here until reinforcements." Itachi instructed as he observed the blood on the ground, noting the clawed footprints the size of his own feet.

"Right..." Yugao said unsure of her bearings, and then heard static on her microphone piece.

" _This Konoha Central Command, to all Anbu Squads responding to the explosion. Konoha is in a Level Two Lock Down. Uzumaki Naruto is unaccounted for, I repeat Uzumaki Naruto is unaccounted for."_ Yugaos' eyes widened.

"This Yugao with Raven Squad, what the fuck do you mean Uzumaki Naruto isn't accounted for?!" She almost yelled.

" _We did mandatory checks inside the orphanage, he is unaccounted for as we speak. Be on the look out, it is possible there are more Kumo Shinobi out there...they could release it."_ The command responder responded with fear laced in his voice. _"Please keep an eye out."_

"Fine...roger, we've secured Hyuuga Hinata, she's five minutes outside The Eastern Gate. Tell her father to get some of his clan out here. Tenzo, and us are being watched by something, and we don't think its' human." Yugao instructed as she gripped her katana now feeling the ominous force bearing down on them.

Itachi eyes even furrowed slightly.

"Guys, tall oak, right side, thirty feet up!" Tenzo called out, pointing towards a pair of white orbs in the thick of the tree.

Itachi backed up, and joined with his squad. Something had been watching this entire time, and only now did it slip up to reveal its' eyes. That's when Tenzo watched something fall from the tree, and noted it.

It was a human torso, bite marks all along it. Chunks flesh missing from it, Yugao, and Itachi both tensed. Only relaxing when the missing chunks soon fell to the ground with the torso, whatever killed The Kumo Hero, it didn't eat him, or at least didn't enjoy the taste of him.

Slowly the white orbs receded back into the thick brush, and the tree limbs moved slightly. Yugao noted the movements similar to a squirrel moving down a tree. Whatever that thing was, it was slowly climbing down.

When it fell from the tree, just behind it, Yugao unsheathed her blade. Holding it at the ready to strike, and watched as the bushes near the tree shake. That's when the being emerged. It was a mass of black and red chakra moving about.

It had white eyes, and a fox-like appearance. It held in its' hand the severed head of The Kumo ninja. Yugao looked at the single large tail of the being, and almost cried out in horror. The being wore a tattered shirt, with a symbol for monkey on the back of it.

"My God...that's...that's Naruto." Yugao exclaimed. "No...no, no. Naruto, can you understand me?!"

The being merely tilted its' head, before looking around. Slowly it got up on its' two hind legs, giving it a more human like appearance. The tuft of spiky hair on its' head making its' appearance more similar to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Yugao kept calling out. "Can you understand me?"

Yugao slowly approached Naruto, and held out her hand. The thing let her get closer, and finally she managed to touch its' finally only for her recoil once she felt her hand burn. The thing growled at her, and to ever once shocked...roared.

" _ **Naaaaahhhhhhh!"**_ The Beast screamed, blasting Yugao back into a tree.

Everyone got ready for a fight, only to watch as it looked confused, looking at its' own hands. It looked at everyone carefully, slowly backing away. Itachi looked at it with a Sharingan, noting that under the mass of chakra was a human body.

It was still alive, but the features had been changed to suite the current form it had taken.

Yugao slowly got up, and looked at her hand, noting the same kind of burns on her were the same on Hinata. She then began to piece together what had happened, and noticed how the beast seemed to hang limp to its' right side.

"Itachi...is it Naruto, is it really Naruto?" Yugao questioned, only beginning to cry when Itachi nodded.

"Yes...whatever The Nine Tails did, it transformed Naruto into this. Without any sealing teams the progression could get worse, maybe to full release. We need to secure Naruto now..." Itachi said as he slowly walked towards The Beast.

The Beast backed up slightly, but when it felt its' back hit a tree, Itachi barely dodged it as it lunged at him. Clawing the ground, and it jumping into the air to back away from the group, made everyone tense up.

"So fast...of that had been one of us." Tenzo suggested. "I can try to use Wood Style to drain some of the chakra, but I don't know how effective it would be...if I can ever get a hold of him."

" _ **Uaaaaagao."**_ The Beast muttered in a guttural laced voice. _**"Auuuuuuuuut Uaaaaggoooo!"**_

Yugao watched as the beast collapsed to the ground, holding itself down, and thrashing about. It roared, cried, and screamed in pain. Tenzo attempted to use Wood Style, only to watch as it got up, and dashed into a tree.

"Its' baiting us..." Itachi noted. "If Naruto is in control, then hes' being manipulated by The Nine Tails."

"So, we're being hunted?" Yugao asked. "No...this isn't real, Naruto would never hurt any of us. He's a sweet innocent boy, he's crying out for help."

"When he fell to the ground I did feel a spike in his chakra, like it was fighting for dominance, but it was gone in an instant. Right its' acting like a trapped animal." Tenzo noted, only to get slapped in the face by Yugao.

"He's not an _it_ , it's a he, and his name is Naruto! He's not hunting us, I think he's scared!" Itachi looked at Yugao. "What do you think Itachi?"

"Either possibly, but the fact remains its' baiting us. Maybe not you Yugao, but for me and Tenzo its' hunting. I can sense him, he didn't run, he's just moving in the trees above us. Circling, waiting for his moment." Itachi spoke. "Like a fox does to a rabbit hidden under a snowfall."

Itachi sidestepped, avoiding getting pounced by The Beast as it landed right where he had been standing. He tried to attack it with a Fireball, but it moved into the trees almost too fast for his own Sharingan to track.

"Damn it!" Itachi said loudly. "Too quick."

"Tenzo behind you!" Yugao screamed, and saw Naruto dash from the tree above Tenzo.

Tenzo barely sidestepped out of the way, watching him bounce of the ground, and into another tree. The trio got together, and surrounded Hinata, making sure she was okay.

"Why would he try to kill us, and not her...why focus purely on Itachi, and you, but not me?" Yugao inquired. "Do you think hes' thinking that you two are enemy ninja?"

"Possibly, but remember its' only doing a natural instinct hunt. It can't use chakra sense...which means Tenzo can set up a trap." Tenzo looked at Itachi. "Set one up in the middle. Have the Wood Style ready."

Itachi watched Tenzo nod, an he walked out into the open, he felt a chill run up his spine. He heard shuffling, and got ready, only to watch Hisashi, and Hizashi come out of the brush.

"Oh thank God, Hinata." Hisashi said as she ran over to her. "Is she harmed, what caused these burn marks?"

"Lord Hyuuga, this area isn't safe, being near me and Hinata isn't safe at this point in time. Please have your brother stand next to me." Yugao said as she grabbed him. "Something happened."

Hizashi quickly did as The Anbu instructed, and stood there with his brother, both had their Byakugan activated, and noted the haze of red colored chakra in the area. Strangely, it was like it was there to mask something inside of it, which was barely visible in their field of vision.

However, they could make out its' shape.

"Did The Nine Tailed Fox get control of Naruto?" Hisashi inquired.

"I don't know, but if you're worried about him harming your daughter don't worry...he won't. But, as it stands you arriving here only put yourselves in _extreme_ danger." Yugao spoke until she noticed something. "Itachi!"

Itachi jumped into the air, barely dodging a slash The Beast tried to give him. Itachi landed back on the ground, and looked towards Tenzo who shook his head.

"Hes' way too fast, you gotta get him to hold still Itachi." Tenzo said as he clapped his hands, and began to form hand seals.

Hisashi looked around, noting what was happening, and merely walked out towards Itachi. The Hyuuga Leader saw the thing move, and simply pushed Itachi out of the way much to the way. When Naruto made a move to slice he stopped, sniffing at Hisashi, before dashing around him at Itachi.

"No you don't!" Hisashi said loudly as cocked his arm back. "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

Naruto reached Itachi, who turned just in time to avoid Naruto being slammed forward by the air palm and into a tree. Busting through the tree, causing it to collapse, and into the next tree behind it.

The Beast slowly got up, and roared out with a fury before dashing towards Hisashi. Inside its' vision there was three blue human like figures, and three red ones. He was going for the closest red one towards, the one that just attacked him, Hisashi.

" _ **Raaawwrr!"**_ The Beast roared as he bum rushed Hisashi, only for The Hyuuga clan leader to easily dodge him.

Naruto, instead of going back into the trees, turned around and ran back towards Hisashi. The man gathered chakra into both of his palms, and blasted Naruto back with Two Air Palms, sending him into two more trees.

Hisashi watched as the being climbed out of the rubble, and roared out, a new massive amount of red chakra flooding out.

" _Now's my chance, his chakra flow is totally stressed, cutting it off will cause the seal to reset, hopefully. Minato...you owe me one."_ Hisashi eyes bulged as Naruto began his charge. _"All I have to hit every point thrice!"_

The Beast closed in, and lunged at Hisashi, only to get feel two palms slam into its' chest. Hisashi smirked, and began to jab across its' body. Naruto was suspended in the air as the impacts kept happening, a blue chakra gathering behind him.

"Thirty two!" Hisashi called out before quickening the strikes. "Sixty Four!"

Hisashi moved across his stomach, jabbing each and every point with pin needle accuracy, Shutting them off, shutting every single one of them down. He then jabbed into Narutos' chest, avoiding the heart with a true expert quicken strikes.

"Ninety Six!" Hisashi shouted. "One Hundred Twenty Eight!"

The quick strikes slowed down to absolute brutal pinpoint attacks across Narutos' limbs, and The Beast roared out as he felt ligaments pop loose, rendering him immobile. Hisashi stopped, before slamming a palm into his stomach, right where the seal was, and twisting.

"Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Ninety Two Palms Seal Formation!" Hisashi screamed as the blue chakra that gathered behind Naruto exploded outwards, ripping away the cloak and chakra that had amassed around his body.

The young boy fell to the ground, hard, and was barely breathing as he shook on the ground unable to move. Hisashi calmed, and released his Bloodline, looking at the people standing around him.

"Get the medics here, I've damaged his chakra system, but he'll make a full recovery." Hisashi merely stated while looking at his fingers, which where burnt severely from the chakra around Naruto.

"My God...it was Naruto." Yugao covered her mouth in horror, but she noticed something else though.

Naruto had a tail, a tail almost the size of his leg, thick with red fur.

* * *

Hiruzen couldn't of expected a worse thing to happen, two years ago he had planned for this. Now many of his newer Anbu knew of Narutos' condition. What was worse the poor redheaded child was being kept in isolation.

He had been inside isolation for the last three days, making sure the seal was undamaged, much to everyone's surprise it wasn't. Though the damaged to the small child was enough to warrant a hospital stay with a unknown length of time attached to the situation.

However, the biggest thing of all was the international incident that had now been created.

Hiruzen was sitting in his office awaiting the foreign diplomat to arrive, and knew by just feeling the tense air it wasn't to be a normal diplomat. Hiruzen however was beyond furious at this point, and he damned well knew he just got backed into a hard corner.

The door to his office slammed open, and a giant dark skinned man with white dreadlocks as his hair stomped in. He slammed the door behind him, activating the universal security seals activated by all Kage.

"Hiruzen this is an outrage, I send a hero of mine to your village, and you send one to mine but mine ends up dead! Right now we have your _hero_ locked away, and we'll kill him unless there is a damned good explanation behind what you have done!" Ay screamed as he took a seat.

"Now Ay...no reason to come barging in demanding, since _my_ shinobi ain't trying to kidnap Kirabi, so lets' talk about how one of your ninja decides to take a Hyuuga Heiress...and on your orders." Hiruzen merely said calmly as he slid a few papers onto his desk, all covered in a old layer of blood.

"I know no such orders, especially if I had given them, these must be forgeries. So tell me, how ya do it? I heard that they just put his body in a smaller than normal coffin a few hours ago. What, didn't have the decency to kill him like a man?" Ay mockingly questioned. "Because I have some horses ready to pull yours' limb from fucking limb."

"You will not, and if you do it'll spark another war. Now, we may not have Minato, and everyone seems to take advantage of that fact but if you _really_ think I'm dulled with old age, then please by all means be a _man_ and make the first move." Hiruzen argued while clenching his fists.

Ay looked at him, almost too tempted to try, but he knew better. He took a long breath, and sighed.

"Look, lets' start over. Your just as pissed off as I am, and we better stop before we do something that hurts _both_ of our people. However, what do you mean he tried to take a Hyuuga Heir." Ay inquired, and crossed his arms.

"Let's just say that was just beginning of his crimes in my village, he kidnapped The Hyuuga Heir while she had been asleep. Then killed two of my shinobi, and _then_ tried to escape. As to what happened between him getting ripped to shreds, and us getting our clan member back...is open to interpenetration." Hiruzen spoke as he handed Ay photos of the mans' dead corpse...or the pieces of said man.

"So, stupid man actually got killed, damn it all. Okay, if what you're saying is true, _what_ killed him? An Inuzuka, some wild animal, demon, what say you?" Hiruzen looked Ay square in the eye.

"Like I said, its' open to _interpretation_ , and as you can see by the other photos the bastard had injured a Clan Heir. Now, if I remember correctly, that universal law for all villages unless ordered by the acting Kage, was punishable by death?" Hiruzen watched as Ay nodded in agreement. "And, not to mention the death of two of my ninja was more than obligation for his death."

"Fine, so lets' say that he went rouge, and he attempted to do something that _may_ had given more prestige within my village. It certainly wasn't under my orders, and if it was under my councils' than I apologize...however Hiruzen, I still have to work out something here to equal his loss." Ay explained while sighing. "And we both know that if I can't what happens to your own diplomat."

"Yes, and I bet you'd use the sword with a smile on your face." Hiruzen argued. "So, what do you want Ay...within reason."

"A life for a life...your diplomat is essential yes? So, we can trade him for someone else." Ay suggested, only to see Hiruzen furrow his brow.

"I said _within_ reason." Hiruzen hissed.

"It is, according to the old laws, which are governed by The Daimyo. This is a reasonable request, unless you want to forfeit missions being sent your way for three whole years. We both know Konoha cannot afford the loss of money, not after five years of rebuilding costs gathering up." Ay explained his reasoning. "It's a fair trade."

"Yes, and one that only admits your guilt to sending him to my village under cruel intentions." Hiruzen shot back. "If you think I'd ever hand over anyone of my men to die...then your sadly mistaken."

"Hiruzen, look at reason. If the death leaks out to the rest of my land about him dying, and nothing is done I'll be forced to announce war. Now, with The Nine Tails still gone, I doubt you could muster the force to stop us...but on the same note I've been _very_ wrong before. Even if we won the war, we'd be in disaster." Ay told Hiruzen while hiding a threatening the ultimate fate if Hiruzen didn't bend to his own will.

"Okay...so, lets' say if I agree to this. Who would you want?" Ay looked at Hiruzen, and smirked.

"You and I both know the only one that can equal a Hero is a Clan Head."


	6. Chapter 6

"So...Lord Cloud, Lord Fire, have we've come to a verdict?" A Court Official inquired as he observed both The Hokage and The Raikage sitting on mats in front of him.

"Yes, we've come to a conclusion. Hiruzen please rise my old friend." The Daimyo of Fire Spoke as he lifted his hand.

"Ay, please rise." The Daimyo of Lightning spoke as he mimicked The Fire Daimyo.

"We of the court between our two powerful nations have looked into the matter, concerning the Kumogakure, and Konohagakure. We find that there is in any case brought up by each other, any evidence to both support The Hokage, and The Raikage on both accusations." Hiruzen, and Ay looked at each other as The Lightning Daimyo spoke.

"However, due to the nature of crimes that The Lightning Shinobi committed, one count attempted kidnapping, one count wanton endangerment of an Accord we've both agreed to, and the murder of two defending Konoha shinobi...we find his death justified..in any manner of the sort." The Fire Daimyo said as he closed the report log he had been reading throughout the court.

"Unfortunately, in regards to Ay's earlier comments about the deplorable man being a hero are backed by his comrades, and the citizens of Kumogakure. This business is nothing personal of my own, but restitution must be in order to quell any possible uprisings against me or Ay from the village itself. For that, we've drawn three agreements you both could sign on." The Lightning Daimyo reached on his side of table, and brought three documents.

"In each of the documents contains the following, and warn you _only_ options you may have. In the first agreement, as written by me, my accountants, and The Lightning Daimyo, is a lend lease agreement. This Lend Lease Agreement brings Konoha that responsibility that A Shinobi of their village did kill The Hero Of Kumogakure. In reprimand for their actions all A-Rank missions, and above, will be forwarded to Kumogakure. Within a three year period, while providing espionage assistance for Kumogakure. In the event that any uprising is planned Konohagakure _will oblige_ their forces to Kumogakures' defense." The Fire Daimyo stated as he read the document, and closed it.

"Sounds reasonable, I could spin it around as a rouge Konoha shinobi took down our man. That Konoha could be doing this as a show of good faith and will." Ay said while looking at Hiruzen, who just kept focused on Daimyo.

"We must remember Ay, we're Kage, we don't just go on things with face value...especially the first options." Hiruzen reprimanded as he watched them pull out the second document.

"Option document two, The Marriage Document. As of the evidence gathered, a Konoha Shinobi killed The Kumogakure ninja, ambiguous to the reasoning. In turn as suggested by The Fire Daimyo, have drawn up a marriage agreement license. These documents will require Ay to sign in a shinobi of his choice, male or female, and Hiruzen of the opposite gender choice. In the binding that Konoha acknowledges a wanting of peace between their nations. The stipulation for the candidates as they must hold a rank no lower than Jonin, and must be from a renowned family on either side. These parties must bare an offspring, as a solidifying both nations by blood in the old manner. If within three years time no offspring is brought upon the world, the marriage can be voided or extended for a period of time. If found that either party is shown to be using this as leverage, the marriage document is void, and we'll reconvene upon the date that said marriage document is void." The Lightning Daimyo said as he watched both Hiruzen and Ay look at each other.

"Last...The Donation Document. Konoha has recognized that a rouge shinobi has killed The Hero Of Kumogakure. In a show of remorse, good faith, and will. The Family Of The Hero will receive a sum no less than fifty million Ryo. In addition to these funds to the family, Kumogakure shall take the trade contracts of the following villages. The Village Of The River, The Village Of Stone Masons, The Village Of Fruit, and lastly shall take twenty five percent of Konohas' treasury for the next three years. These trading contracts are to be voided after these three years also, and with them being upon a _Open Market Trade_ ," The Fire Daimyo said as he looked at The Two Kage.

"You have three days to decide upon which agreement is beneficiary and can meditate the loses of another. We will reconvene in three days time, at which point we will have an answer, or choose for you. Good day gentlemen." The Fire Daimyo, and Lighting Daimyo got up.

They looked at each other, before bowing to each other, and left the room with their guards. Ay, and Hiruzen looked at each other before both sighing.

"Okay Ay...what would say to the second option?"

* * *

Naruto was currently running away, he was inside of a dark forest. A blood red moon was hanging over the cold night sky. He heard a roar in the distance, and knew that it was coming. He had been running away for three days now, running faster than he ever thought he could.

His blue eyes shined inside the darkness, reflecting the moonlight that was bestowed from the moon, giving a violet color. The heat off his skin made him move faster, he swore it was right behind him, and he swore if he turned it would be over.

The Beast drew near.

Naruto didn't know what, who The Beast was, but he saw it in his dreams ever since being the in the hospital for a week. The doctor came, took his blood as usual, and gave him some medication. A tiny red pill, made to _help him relax_.

The redhead would watch as the sky grew darker, blood red moon high into the sky. There he would see a Kumo ninja laying on the ground as The Beast tore him apart. Ripping his arms off, chewing on his flesh, though never swallowing.

Naruto watched as The Beast slowly dragged the body towards a tree, climbing up using some unknown. He hadn't known how he didn't puke at the sigh he just saw, but felt something _wrong_ with this place.

Something _other_ than The Beast.

He continued walking, slowly looking around. This _dream_ felt real, it felt too real to have been an illusion in sleep. Naruto could _feel_ the grass beneath his feet, the cold dank air of the forest, flooded with the smell of blood.

Naruto stopped when he looked upon a clearing inside the forest, and continued searching for The Beast, but he wasn't anywhere around. Or, that's what Naruto thought at least. The redhead slowly walked up towards the light in the clearing.

He felt like he should have turned back, but he dredged forwards, curiosity and the need of safety getting the better of him. When he finally entered the light, he found himself in the orphanage.

The orphanage in his dream was slightly more dreary, and rundown then it was in reality. Naruto didn't know why it looked worse for wear, but he did hear children singing. Slowly, he crept towards the kitchen, and found several children singing happy birthday.

Among them, was The Beast, which had taken a spot behind the other children. It seemed, no, was somewhat disheartened as it watched candles get blown out. Naruto finally began to remember this dream, it wasn't a dream persay as it was a memory.

It was when his Grandpa Hiruzen, and Uncle Enma didn't show up to celebrate his birthday. At least, not until a few weeks later, his fifth birthday had gone by uncelebrated. The redhead didn't exactly remember where he stood at, and just watched as other children began to talk to the birthday girl.

Tenten.

Naruto knew Tenten a little bit, aside from the times she made fun of his _weird_ hair. Calling him _tomato_ , and at some points even chuckling at his shyness around the other children. Many of whom were there for a year, before getting adopted, and Tenten had just recently arrived.

It wasn't a few days later she had been adopted, Naruto had watched from his window, on top of the orphanage. The boy didn't know what was going on, but he watched as The Beast sulked off somewhere, before the orphanage began decaying.

As it did the building simply turned to a fine powder around Naruto, he didn't understand it, it felt hot as well. Then he noticed a small little journal laying on the ground, and picked it up.

" _March tenth._

 _I just saw a few more guys get a family, still hoping for one, I'll be the greatest son ever! Father, and Mother would be so proud right now!"_

Naruto noticed a poor drawing, a drawing he had made of himself with a stick figure father and mother. Both having red hair, same characteristics, with his dad being slightly taller than his mother. The redhead realized that this was his old journal, which he got on his fourth birthday, but a some kid had napped overnight.

He hadn't seen it since.

What he had also just read from it was the final thing he had ever written in it, and Naruto finally noticed another thing. His hands, they didn't have nails, they had claws. He dropped the book immediately, and looked at his own hands as if they were foreign.

" _You sit around all day, staring outside, and don't do anything. You're weird."_

" _What's wrong with you, all you do is look at us. Why, do you think we're weird or something?!"_

" _You look like a tomato."_

" _Seriously, don't you know that being heaven means your father, and mother are dead? They can't hear you, they can't see you, its' pointless..."_

Naruto looked up from his hands, and then saw The Beast. He moved his mouth, mimicking everyone's voices. Making sure he got every little syllable, and phrase that ever had stung Naruto to his core.

The redhead couldn't take it, and closed his eyes, before screaming for it stop.

* * *

The redhead awoke in his bed, sweat rolling down him, he felt a stinging in his hand and peered under the covers to see his left hand's nails had formed into claws. He retracted his hand from his body, holding up in the pale light of the room.

He observed as the claws slowly receding back to normal nails.

Slowly getting out of bed he walked over towards the bathroom in his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed something different, the thin lines that he had been born with, ones he called whiskers, had became slightly thicker.

Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it wasn't, he never really kept track.

Naruto slowly shambled into the main part of the room, and kept looking at the seal his grandfather placed on his chest in order hide the growth he had. Slowly, ever so slowly, he traced the seal.

Noting it was damp, though whatever reason he couldn't explain, knew it was saturated in his grandfathers' energy.

The door clicked, and he turned to see a nurse walk into the room.

"Oh you're awake, I was coming to give you a fresh pair of clothing." The redhead looked at the woman, and smiled.

"How long is it until morning, I'm sorry if I being a bother!" Naruto announced loudly, trying to strike up a friendly conversation.

"Oh, morning is about come in an hour. You're quite energetic for someone who had been struggling with fractures for the last couple of days." The nurse replied with a light voice. "I guess I better get going."

"Um, miss, where is Grandpa Hokage at?" Naruto asked, feeling his head slightly buzzing a little.

"He's in a very important meeting, the doctor will be in shortly." The woman replied rather quickly before leaving the room, almost as if trying to escape something.

The redhead stood there, bewildered slightly, but just shrugged before walking towards the fresh clothing the nurse had dropped on a chair. He looked at them, pure white, and sighed. He actually had nothing against the color white, but it just made everything stagnant to him.

The door opened to his room as he was putting on his shirt, and he looked to see come into the room. The man was holding a clipboard, and smiled.

"Hello Naruto, sleeping well?" The doctor inquired as he took a seat on the boy's bed.

"Sort of, still having some of the nightmares." Naruto answered as he took a seat by the doctor. "When is Grandpa going to visit me?"

"He'll be here in a couple of days, but by then you'll be released from here. Anyway Naruto, I have few questions regarding the attack that brought you here. Did you know the man by chance?" Shimata questioned as he got out a clipboard.

"No, but he had a headband on he was ninja, but I don't think he was one of ours. He had a cloud on his." Naruto said as he pointed towards his forehead. "Also, he was horrible...he wanted this girl and...oh crap! The girl, what happened to her, is she okay?!"

Shimata lightly jumped at the sudden change in tone, and lightly chuckled.

"She's fine, she's safe thanks to you. Don't you remember anything after he attacked you, after you blacked out?" Shimata continued to question.

"No...not really, I see in my nightmares that something got a hold of him. Some kind of...fox-wolf thingy." Naruto shuttered a little bit. "It chases me in my dreams."

"Oh is that so, can you do me a solid and lift up your shirt?" Naruto nodded, slowly lifting up his shirt.

The doctor observed the seal on the boy's belly, he wasn't too adapt in seal making, but he knew the signs of a weakening seal. He studied the seal, noticing no cracks in the ink, nor any disruption from the chakra.

Meaning The Nine Tails was still perfectly sealed shut, despite what had happened. Maybe it was thanks to The Hyuuga Clan Leader Hisashi, or maybe it was thanks to the seal itself. Either way, it seemed Naruto's seal was holding up.

"Okay Naruto, can you describe this wolf-fox thingy to me?" Shimata requested as he flipped the clipboard to a blank piece of paper.

"Y-yeah, it was bigger than me, about couple feet bigger. It had a mouth that pure white with a light inside of it, and had white eyes...nothing in them. It had dark red fur, but it didn't move like fur. It had a bunch of hair on top of it's head between its' ears. It also had one long tail, that was slightly long than itself." Naruto described as he thought about it. "Also, it had claws on all of its' feet!"

"Okay, and what did the beast do in your dreams?" Shimata continually inquired as he continued to write.

"He...ate, no, he acted like he was going to eat the bad guy. But, but, he just spat him out. Must've tasted horrible or something, but then it just comes after me. Sometimes I dream about The Orphanage he would always mock me, and somehow make claws appear on my hands." Naruto said as he held up his hands. "You see anything wrong with them ?"

"Nope, anyway Naruto I'm going to need to put your shirt back on." The doctor instructed as he put the clipboard down. "We're going to do some tests."

"O-Okay, sure!" Naruto announced as he quickly put the shirt back on.

"Okay, now follow me please." Shimata ordered politely as he opened the door.

Naruto was looking at the running field behind the hospital, which was normally used for rehabilitation, and health purposes. The redhead noticed the quarter mile track, along with some training equipment.

"Now, Naruto, I just want to test your physicality. You've been staying the hospital for just a week, and all the injuries you had have healed...mostly. I just want to see if your body is healed as well, if it is I'll see about discharging you tonight." Shimata explained as he got out a clipboard.

Naruto nodded, smiling, he was glad he'd be getting out of the hospital.

* * *

"Okay, first things first, I need you to run a mile. To do so on that track, you have to go around it four times, alright?" Shimata instructed while inquiring about Naruto's understanding.

"Yeah, I got it!" Naruto ran over to the starting point, and Shimata smiled.

"Okay, go!" Shimata ordered as he clicked a stopwatch he had been carrying by lanyard on his neck.

He was amazed on how quickly the boy shot off the starting line, and smiled when was already half around the track in less than twenty seconds. In forty seconds the blonde cleared the first lap, and Shimata only smiled more when he cleared the next lap in thirty five seconds.

The redhead was doing great, finish the next lap in forty seconds, but Shimata noticed something however. The more the redhead ran, the more the redhead had a tendency to place his hands behind his back, narrowing his body.

The next lap made Shimata nearly drop the watch, it was another thirty five seconds. The total run time was two, and a half minutes. A feat that most Academy students in their second year had a hard time with.

"How was that?" Naruto inquired while trying to catch his breath. "I think I need some water or something ha ha."

"It was very good Naruto, tell me, did you use chakra?" The redhead rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

"Grandpa said if you're ever going to do something, then you do something one hundred fifty percent, no holding back! So, yeah!" Naruto stopped rubbing his head. "Wasn't that not allowed or something?"

"No, no, you're quite fine. Now come here for a second, I need to scan over your body to make sure you're not going to collapse on your way to water." Shimata said as he motioned the boy over.

The redhead slowly walked towards him, watching the man form a green light in his hands. The boy watched as he slowly traced the boy's leg, and calf. Going up the boy's torso, and into his chest. Shimata smirked.

"Healthier than a pure bred race dog." Shimata stated. "I think you're looking good to go so far."

Naruto smiled, lightly chuckling.

"Mister Shimata, can I get a drink of water now?" Naruto inquired, feeling a little bit thirsty.

"Yes you may." Shimata responded while writing a couple of things on his chart.

The man watched as the boy dashed over to nearby water fountain. He took a note of how the boy strides were always long. Normally a normal child wouldn't be able to run as fast as he, and it only fueled his theory a little more.

" _The way his growth has been, the way he seems to be a natural at using chakra. Rather he realizes it or not he's a naturally born into it. Almost second nature, I know about your training with Enma Naruto...your grandfather let me in on it. You've grown from the little baby I used to look at, into a fine young boy."_ Shimata sighed. _"However, the seal on you that your grandfather had placed to hide your true looks...it's slowly getting pushed back. It's not even The Nine Tails chakra doing it...it's your own...albeit without your knowledge."_

"Shimata, I have a quick question!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hmm." Shimata broke out of his stupor. "Sure go ahead, what is it?"

"Um, what is that you doctors use, you know with your hands. I mean, I'm not bugging you, it's just I think its' super cool!" Naruto commented as he smirked.

"Oh, that's The Mystical Palm Technique, it's basic to us. It heals most cuts, bruises, things of general nature." Shimata answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you teach me! Please!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "I really want to learn some new stuff with my chakra. Plus, I think I could surprise Grandpa!"

Shimata chuckled, before whole lightheartedly laughing. The redhead was confused until he felt the doctor bury his hand inside his hair, before ruffling it a little bit, and smiling.

"So...you want to learn, very well. Starting every Friday, be here at five o'clock. Not a minute later, understood?" Shimata questioned.

"Y-yes, yeah, awesome! Of course!" Naruto yelled out, and bowed to Shimata.

The doctor only smiled, and bowed back at Naruto.

* * *

Shimata was currently finishing up with tonight, and he was looking at papers he had been studying. He had written a full report for The Hokage, and along with his findings about his seal. He also put in a note about him teaching Naruto some basic medical ninjutsu.

Inside of his office an old record player was currently playing a disk, and he smiled once a small of gust of wind came from his window. He didn't even turn back, and noticed the chakra anywhere.

"Welcome back Lord Hokage."


End file.
